Since You've Been Gone
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Harper Teller is use to getting what she wants and she wants Juice. She's flirty, fun and loves her perfect life until a secret comes out that changes everything. Feeling betrayed she leaves town to start over, leaving everyone behind. No one thought they would see her again until she comes back home years later with a secret of her own. Juice/oc
1. Maybe He'll Notice Her Now

_**- Maybe He'll Notice Her Now -  
**_

Harper Teller bobbed her head to the song that was playing on the radio as she pulled her car, a black mustang convertible, into her family owned auto shop, Teller-Morrow. She was practically raised at the garage around all the employees and the members of SAMCRO, the motorcycle club her late father started and was now run by her step-father Clay. Her big brother Jax and childhood friend Opie were also in the club and had just been patched in almost a year ago.

Other than that, she didn't know much about the club, mainly cause they wanted to keep her out of all the dangerous and illegal things that they did, but she still came around to the shop often, to either help out her mom, Gemma, in the office or to get her car checked by one of the many hot guys. Although today she and her best friend, Beth, were there for the latter reason, even if she was banned from dating any of them, she still liked to look.

"Hey Mom." Harper called out, as she exited the car and saw Gemma walking across the parking lot toward the office. She pulled down the back of the white button down blouse she was wearing over the pair of blue jean shorts she had on, covering up her lower back, then she pushed up her sunglasses to hold back her brown hair with a smile on her face as she waved at Gemma.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" Gemma asked, then added,"I told you I don't need any help in the office today."

"I know, but I was wondering if someone could check my breaks." Harper said, as she and Beth walked over toward Gemma.

"Is everything ok?" Gemma asked, worried that something had happened to her seventeen year old daughter.

"No! Harper totally almost hit this car that stopped short in front of us. I thought we were going to die." Beth said out, as she laid a hand over her heart.

"What? What did the car look like? Who was driving?" Gemma asked angrily, ready to kill anyone who even thought about hurting her baby girl.

Harper rolled her eyes then looked over at her mom as she said,"it wasn't that bad. You know how dramatic Beth is."

Beth gasped at the comment then said,"I am _not _dramatic."

"See, case in point." Harper said with a laugh.

"Well just be careful in the future and keep an eye out." Gemma warned her.

"I will, but no worries. I'm a great driver, Mom." Harper said, ignoring Beth's snort as she tried not to laugh at the comment.

"Either way, just be careful." Gemma said again, as she held out her hand for the car keys. After Harper laid the keys in her hand, Gemma glanced around, looking for one of the many workers at the shop. Once she finally eyed one, she snapped her fingers, getting the new prospect's attention as she called out,"hey you, smoothie, come here."

"Me?" Juice asked, as he pointed to himself. He was still pretty new around the shop and the club, he knew he shouldn't 'back-talk' the queen, but he wanted to make sure she was actually talking to him since she called him by the wrong name.

"No the other retard behind you with a stupid name." Gemma said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as Juice glanced behind him, looking to see if there was someone else behind him until Gemma snapped,"yes I mean you. Get over here."

"Yes ma'am." Juice said, as he hurried over toward her.

"I need you to check out Harper's car. Check the breaks, oil, tires, everything. I want to know that everything is fine on her car." Gemma said, as he handed him the car keys.

As he nodded his hand and walked off to get into her car, Harper looked over at her mom then said,"I thought his name was Juice."

"Juice... Smoothie... Same difference." Gemma mumbled, as she left the two girls and walked into the office.

Harper giggled at her mom's comment then turned her head to watch Juice as he pulled her car into the garage and begin to check over it. He had worked at the garage for months, after arriving in town from Queens, and had just recently become a prospective member of the club. She couldn't deny that the first time she ever saw him she thought he was a very good-looking guy and knowing that he was off-limits made him even more attractive to her. She had only spoke to him a couple of times though until he would excuse himself and walk away, making her think he wasn't interested in her, but that didn't stop her from trying and she was about to go try again.

"Be right back." Harper said to Beth, as she walked over toward Juice. She glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to her and was happy to see that most of the guys were gone, probably on a run and her mom was busy in the office.

"Looking good." Harper said, more as a statement then a question as she leaned against her car beside him.

"What?" Juice asked, as his head shot up, hitting his head on the hood of the car.

Harper covered her mouth to keep from laughing at him as he rubbed his head, his cheeks turning a red color.

"I meant the car." Harper said, playing off her flirty comment.

"Yeah, it's good. I mean the brakes do need to be changed and your right front tire is showing thread, but I can fix it." Juice answered, as he looked over at her.

"I bet your good at fixing a lot of things." Harper said softly for only him to hear with a flirty smile on her face.

Juice turned his head, needing to look away from her and reminding himself of the rule. There wasn't many rules to the club, but the major one was, no one looked or touched Harper no matter what. It was a rule he had to tell himself over and over again when ever she was around. If he wanted to be in the club he knew he had to ignore her hazel eyes, her dimpled smile and her sexy curves. It wasn't easy to do, but he knew he had to.

Juice cleared his throat then bent back down to check over the car, making sure nothing else was wrong with it as he said,"I'll have your car back to you as soon as I can."

Harper's smile fell a little when she realized he had ignored her flirty comment. This wasn't the first time she threw a flirty comment his way and he shut her down. She just wished there was some way she could get him to notice her, but apparently today was not going to be that day.

Not wanting him or anyone to know she was disappointed, she quickly recovered and begin to smile again as she said,"thanks. See you later Juice."

"Bye Harper." Juice said without looking up. He waited until he heard her walking away before he glanced up for a minute to watch her walk back over to her friend. When he noticed the friend watching him watch Harper, he quietly cursed at himself before looking back down at the car.

"So how did it go?" Beth asked Harper excitedly. She knew about her best friend's latest crush and couldn't wait to tell her what she just saw.

"He's got to be gay. He barely looked at me, again." Harper answered, trying not to sound hurt.

"Oh trust me, he's not gay." Beth said, smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Harper asked, thinking Beth must have seen him checking out some other girl.

"Cause I totally caught him checking out your ass as you walked away." Beth whispered for only Harper to hear, she too knew Harper was not allowed to date and didn't want to get her friend or her friend's crush in trouble.

"Really?" Harper asked with a smirk on her face. She turned around to look back over toward Juice, who was still checking over her car, then said,"maybe I have a shot after all."

Harper stood side by side with Beth for a few more minutes watching Juice, until Beth sighed then said with a dreamy tone,"have I told you how much I love coming to your family's shop."

"Only every time we come here." Harper said with a laugh.

"I can't help it. There are just so many hot guys here." Beth said, as Jax and Opie pulled into the lot.

Harper watched her friend stare at her brother and the guy who was like her brother, then said,"ew, please stop staring at them."

"I can't help your brother and Opie are hot as hell." Beth said.

"You seriously need to have your eyes checked." Harper joked.

"Well I could always turn my eyes to someone else." Beth joked back, as she looked over at Juice, who had started working on the car.

"Don't you dare." Harper playfully warned.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that. Hoes before bros?" Beth asked, as she held out her fist.

"Hoes before bros." Harper said, as she hit her fist with her own.

Beth laughed then glanced at her watch and said,"hey, if you're going to go do that thing tonight, we better get going."

"Ok." Harper said, as she glanced back over toward her car and noticed Juice was nowhere near being done with it. She looked over at the office at her mom, then mumbled out a 'hold on' to Beth before walking over to the front office. She walked into the room with a smile on her face as she called out,"hey mama."

"Uh-oh. What do you want?" Gemma asked, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What? How do you know I need something?" Harper asked.

"Cause whenever you need something you always start your sentence with 'mama', like you're trying to butter me up for something, so what do you need?" Gemma asked again.

"I need to borrow your car." Harper said, getting to the point. She knew her mom hated when people beat around the bush, she liked it better when people came right out with things.

"For what?" Gemma asked.

"I'm suppose to go sleepover at Beth's tonight, remember?" Harper asked.

"Right, right, I remember now." Gemma said, then added,"I'll drop you two off when I get off of work in a few hours."

"But I need to drop Beth off first then go home and get my stuff." Harper lied.

"Ok, well, we can do all of that when I leave." Gemma said, as she sat down at her desk to continue going through paperwork, which is what she was doing before Harper walked in.

"But... but we were going to go see a movie and grab something to eat and the movie is starting soon." Harper said, hoping her mom would just hand over the keys so she wouldn't have to lie anymore. Even if she did lie often to sneak around and do the things she wanted to do, she still hated doing it.

"Ok." Gemma said with a sigh, as she stood up from the desk. But instead of handing over her car keys, she left the office and looked over at the guy she had called on earlier. She called out to him again and waved him over.

Harper watched Juice jog over toward them then she looked over at her mom, wondering why she called for him again. Juice was wondering the same thing, for a brief moment he had worried that Gemma had caught him looking at Harper earlier and was going to kick him off the lot.

"Grab one of the spare cars and take Harper and Beth home." Gemma said to him.

"I'm still working on her car." Juice said, as he pointed behind him toward where her car was. Then when Gemma shot him a look, letting him know she didn't appreciate him talking back to her, he quickly added,"I mean, I'll get someone else to finish the car while I run the girls home."

"That's what I thought." Gemma said with a nod, as they watched Juice run off to grab one of the extra cars on the lot. She gave Harper a quick kiss, telling her she would see her tomorrow before walking back into the office to finish her work.

Harper couldn't keep from smiling as she thought about the situation she was now in. She had originally planned to just use her mom's car to go meet her date for the night, but spending time with Juice was even better. Maybe now he would notice her, she was surely going to try to get his attention.

_-o0o-_

With Harper in the passenger seat and Beth sitting in the backseat behind her, Juice drove down the road toward Beth's house after getting directions from the girls. Harper leaned forward to mess around with the radio until she found a good song playing, then she leaned back against the seat and lifted her leg to rest her foot on the dashboard, giving Juice a good look at her bare leg, which he noticed right away but quickly turned his head before he got caught checking her out.

For the next few minutes, he tried to stare straight ahead, fighting the urge to check her out again. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a groan when he saw her lightly running a finger up and down her leg as she softly sang, off-key, along to the music. He gripped the steering wheel, wishing he could reach out and run his hands up and down her leg. It wasn't just the fact that she was touching her own leg that turned him on though, it was the innocent way she was doing it, like she had no idea what she was doing to him right now.

But she did know, she knew exactly what she was doing to him and couldn't help but smirk when she saw him shifting in his seat out of the corner of her eye. She was pretty sure he had been checking her out, but knew she couldn't turn her head to look at him, she couldn't let him know that she was doing all of this on purpose. But she knew Beth was watching everything from the backseat. It was what the two friends always did. If they were around a crush, the other girl always paid attention to how he acted and reported back.

Once the song on the radio ended, Harper sat her foot back down and reached into her front pocket to pull out a tube of lip gloss then flipped down the visor to look in the mirror. As she applied the gloss she caught Beth's eyes behind her and raised her eyebrows, silently asking if she noticed Juice checking her out. When Beth nodded her head once, letting her know he had been looking at her, she smiled, happy to know one of her little tricks worked.

"Ok. We're here." Juice said, as he breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could handle being in a car with Harper much longer. He parked the car on the street in front of a small brick house, expecting the two girls to exit the car. Instead Beth called out a 'be right back' then jumped out of the car and rushed inside the house.

A few seconds later, Beth ran back out holding a small black duffel bag. Harper rolled down her window and took the bag from her, thanking her and telling her good-bye, then she rolled up the window and looked over at Juice, telling him to drive.

"Wh-what's going on? I thought you were staying here." Juice said, confused.

"Change of plans." Harper said, then added with a smile,"now let's go Juicy boy. I got places to go."

Juice still wasn't sure what was going on and he knew he probably should force her out of the car to stay with her friend, since that is what Gemma told him to do, but when she smiled at him like that he couldn't deny her, if she needed him to drive, he would drive.

"So where am I taking you exactly?" Juice asked, as he pulled out onto the street.

"Just keep taking this road then take a right on Chelsey Avenue and keep going till I tell you to stop." Harper answered, as she opened the bag and begin to dig around inside, making sure Beth had packed the clothes she had asked her to.

"That'll take us out of town." Juice pointed out.

"I know." Harper said, as she looked up from the bag with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me why I am driving you out of town?" Juice asked, as he took a right like she had told him to.

"Nope." Harper said, as she dropped the bag on the floor then unbuttoned the jean shorts she was wearing.

As she begin to pull them down, Juice looked over at her, planning to ask her again where they were going, and felt his mouth drop open in surprise when he saw that she had her shorts off.

"What are you doing?" Juice called out, as he forced himself to look away but not before catching a glimpse of the pink and white panties she had on.

"Wardrobe change." Harper answered simply, like it was no big deal, as she removed the button down shirt she was wearing. Leaving her in just a pair of panties and matching bra.

"Should you really be doing that now?" Juice asked, trying not to look at her again, but couldn't help but peek at her.

"Eyes on the road Juicy boy." Harper playfully warned when she saw him look over at her.

Juice cleared his throat and looked straight ahead, he knew she was right. He needed to just watch the road and not look at her. He knew if anyone in the club knew what was going on right now not only would he never be patched in, he would be a dead man. But even with knowing that, he couldn't stop his head from turning to look over at her again as she pulled out a black sequin top from the bag. He couldn't stop his eyes from dropping down to her hip when he saw something that surprised him, as if the girl wasn't already hot enough, now he could see that she had a small tattoo on her hip bone, something he had always found to be incredibly sexy.

"Unless you see something you like." Harper added with a flirty smile when she caught him looking at her again.

"I, uh, I didn't know you had a tattoo." Juice said, as he nodded his head toward her left hip.

"Not many people do." Harper said, as she ran her finger around the outline of the small black heart on her hip, then added,"besides the boys who have seen me naked. Guess I can add you to that list."

"Not yet." Juice said with a flirty tone without thinking, then silently cursed himself for flirting with her.

"What?" Harper asked confused, as she slipped the sequin top on then looked over at him.

"I haven't seen you fully naked." Juice explained, as he glanced over at her. He knew he shouldn't flirt with her, but he couldn't help it, he was officially in trouble now.

"Not yet." Harper repeated with a smile, understanding his previous comment now.

Juice returned the smile then turned his head back toward the road before asking about her tattoo,"so why a heart?"

"To remind myself to hang on to my heart at all times." Harper answered, as she grabbed a pair of burgundy leather pants from the bag and begin to put them on. Once the pants were on she added,"never get close, never give it away."

"Good words to live by." Juice said, agreeing with her. He didn't believe in love, fairy tales or any of that other bullshit. There were no happy endings, there was just life and sometimes it was good and sometimes it sucked. You just had to take the good with the bad and carry on.

"Yeah." Harper mumbled, agreeing with him. To her love was a myth. She would have a better chance at finding a unicorn before she did finding true love, which was why all she did was have fun and hook up with guys, she knew it was no need getting attached to any, they would only hurt her in the end.

Now dressed, she lowered the visor again and added more eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner around her eyes, giving herself a smoky look then looked out the windshield and pointed to an old abandoned building ahead of them and told him to pull in there.

Juice felt his palms sweating as he pulled into the old dirt parking lot, wondering why she had asked him to pull over here. He knew what he had in mind, even though he knew his mind shouldn't have been going there, but after all her teasing there was a tightening in his pants that he wanted to get rid of.

After parking the car, he turned it off then turned in the seat to face her as he asked,"what are we doing here?"

Harper glanced down at his lap and grinned at what she saw, she knew what was on his mind and was glad that she finally got his attention. As much as she hated to leave, she knew it was always best to leave a guy wanting more. That is what made a guy remember you.

"Thanks for the ride." Harper said, as she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Wait, what?" Juice said surprised.

As she walked around the front of the car, he threw the driver's side door open and jumped out to stop her. He lightly grabbed her arm then asked,"where are you going?"

Harper opened her mouth to answer but before she could, they heard a motorcycle pull up with a single person on it. Juice froze, worried that this person was here to cause problems, but when the person removed their helmet he realized it was a teenage boy, around Harper's age. He motioned for her to run toward him, but Juice was not going to let her go until he knew who this guy was.

"Who the hell is that?" Juice asked her.

"My date, Tiger." Harper answered, as she held up a finger to the guy, telling him to hold on a minute.

"You're not honestly going to go out with him are you?" Juice asked her, feeling a hint of jealously.

"Yeah. Why are you jealous?" Harper teased.

"No." Juice lied as he let go of her arm, then added,"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"You're not going to nark on me, are you?" Harper asked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I just... I..." Juice begin to say, as he tried to think of a good reason to keep her from going off with another guy but couldn't think of anything. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that the thought of that other guy touching her, the way he himself wished he could be touching her, made him want to bash the little punk's head in. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to rip her clothes off and get another peek of that tattoo as he ran his hands all over her body. He shouldn't even be telling himself that, much less her, he had to quickly remind himself of the rule to leave her alone before he did something he knew he shouldn't.

Juice threw his hands up as he took a step away from her and said,"just be careful."

"I always am." Harper said with a smirk, as she reached into her front pants pocket and pulled something half-way out. He glanced down and saw that it was a condom in her pocket and felt his heart race in anger.

"Yo Harp! Let's go!" Tiger yelled out, as he placed his helmet back on.

Harper took a step toward Juice and raised up on her tip-toes, giving her a small peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear,"if you ever want me to wrap my legs around something of yours, all you have to do is ask."

Juice raised his eyebrows in surprise at her comment, causing her to giggle as she slowly backed away from him and made her way toward her date. She walked backwards, staring at Juice for a few moments then turned around to run toward Tiger, who was holding out a helmet for her.

Juice slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he watched her get on the back of the little punk's bike before he drove away. He knew he shouldn't care who she dated or screwed since he wasn't allowed to do anything.

Ever since he met her, he had tried so hard to ignore the attraction between them. He came to Charming to be apart of SAMCRO, not to get tangled up with some girl, even though Harper was the type of girl he would like to get tangled up with and the more he was around her, the more he couldn't stay away from her. Now after seeing her ride off with some dick on a bike it made him realize he didn't want to fight what he was feeling anymore. He just had to hope like hell no one in the club caught wind of his feelings or he knew for a fact they would kill him. Harper was going to be the death of him and honestly, he didn't mind that one bit.

_- o0o -_

_a/n - Hi readers! I have recently started watching Sons of Anarchy and like many of you, I'm already a big fan of the show and i just couldn't help starting a story about it. At the moment I am only on season two of the show so if I get something wrong please forgive me. The start of this story takes place way before the show, Juice will be in his early 20's as will Jax and Opie. Harper is 17 about to turn 18. Juice is also new to the shop and a prospect member. Later on in the story I'll skip some years and be in the show time frame. Hopefully I explained all of that right and it made sense lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you think I am pretty excited about this story cause I have some great things planned. _

_I want to give a big thanks to **TeamBlaus4EVER** for making the story cover and for your help. Also thanks to everyone else who listened to me ramble on about this story, **Sage Londyn, LionHeartMisfit** and **Iris RainbowWolf**. If I left anyone out I apologize. Thank you and happy reading =}_


	2. Not That Sneaky

_**- Not That Sneaky -**_

After a successful date with Tiger, Harper had him drop her off at Beth's house for the rest of the night, which technically meant she wasn't lying when she told her mom she was sleeping over at Beth's, she just left out the detail that she was going out on a date before the sleepover. Although either way she wasn't really worried about getting caught. She had been dating him for weeks now, plus not counting all other guys she had dated since she was fifteen and never got caught once. She was skilled in lying and always very careful.

Now it was late afternoon and after getting a call from Gemma, letting her know her car was ready, she caught a ride from Beth to the garage to pick it up. As she walked across the parking lot toward the building, she couldn't stop smiling when she noticed Juice was standing in front of her car with his back toward her, checking over the car one last time before closing the hood.

She walked up behind him and bent her knee to hit the back of his knee, catching him off guard. He quickly caught his balance then spun around to see who was screwing with him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the guys picking on him as usual, but instead he realized it was Harper. When she smiled and called out a friendly 'hey', he almost smiled back, but as happy as he was to see her, he couldn't get the image of her driving away on the back of that dick's motorcycle the night before.

"Hey." He ended up mumbling, as he moved away from her to stand on the driver's side of the car.

"Who licked the red off of your cherry?" Harper asked him, as she leaned forward to rest her hands on the hood of her car, giving him a peek down her shirt, which he gladly took.

"No one." Juice said, as he picked up a clipboard from the roof of her car that he had laid down earlier and begin to fill out some paperwork.

"Uh-huh." Harper said, not believing him. She stood up straight then glanced around to make sure no family members were nearby then added,"my date went great last night, thanks for asking."

"I wasn't asking." Juice snapped back.

"Really? Cause you seemed really jealous about it last night." Harper pointed out.

"I wasn't jealous." Juice lied.

"The pissed off look on your face says otherwise." Harper joked.

"I wasn't jealous." Juice said again, then added,"I was just worried."

"Aw you were worried about little ol' me?" Harper asked, as she fluttered her eyelashes a few times.

"That asshole could have done something to you." Juice pointed out, then added,"and since you were in my care at the time. Clay, your mom, Jax and many more members would have stood in line to kick my ass repeatedly."

"You are to paranoid." Harper said with a laugh then added,"besides Tony would never hurt me."

"Tony? I thought you said his name was Tiger?" Juice asked confused.

"His name is Tony but his friends call him Tiger." Harper explained.

"Tony the Tiger? Seriously?" Juice asked with a laugh, then added,"you're dating some prick named Tony the Tiger."

"Laugh all you want, but trust me when I say, he is grrreat." Harper said, laughing.

At her comment, Juice looked back down at the clipboard in his hand and tightened his grip on it to keep from coming back with a snappy reply. The last thing he needed to do was come off like some jealous boyfriend, especially since there was nothing going on between them.

"Good for you." Juice mumbled.

"Aw, there is that pissed off look again." Harper teased, then added in a sing-song voice,"someone is jealous."

"Your car is ready." Juice said, as he slapped her keys on the roof of her car then turned to walk away.

"Don't leave mad Juicy boy. Come back, I was kidding." Harper said, as she walked over to the driver's side where he had stood a minute ago. She was surprised when he turned around and walked back over toward her. He walked right up to her, causing her to take a step back until her back hit the car. She was even more surprised as he got closer to her, until he was only inches from her face.

"Why do you look so scared?" Juice asked, then added,"this is what you want right Harp?"

Harper took a deep breath to control her racing heart as he leaned toward her. She bit her bottom lip and glanced around in fear, but was glad to see that no one was around. All the members must still be in a meeting and her mom busy in the office, or at least she hoped cause as much as she had dreamed of something like this happening, she didn't want it to happen now. Not here where a family member could see and he could get in trouble. The last thing she would want was to get him kicked out or hurt.

"I-I... what?" Harper finally stuttered out.

Juice leaned back with her car keys in his hand after grabbing them off of her car, which was the real reason he had leaned toward her then said,"I was talking about your car. That is what you want right?"

"Tease." Harper said with a smirked as he dropped her keys in her hand.

"You started it." Juice pointed out, as he turned around to walk away again. He had only taken a few steps then stopped when he saw Gemma walking over toward them with a pissed off look on her face, for a moment he was worried she had seen him teasing Harper, but instead she pointed at Harper then said,"my office, now!"

"Why?" Harper asked.

"We need to talk about your little adventure last night." Gemma answered, then added as she pointed toward her office,"let's go."

Harper cut her eyes at Juice, assuming he was the one who told on her and she wasn't happy at all about that. If he wanted to be jealous and pissed that was fine, but tattling on her was taking it a step to far.

Juice was just as confused as her, he had not breathed a word to anyone about her date last night, but he could tell by the look she was shooting him that she thought it was him. When Gemma turned around to walk away, Juice shook his head at Harper, trying to tell her it wasn't him who told Gemma. He wasn't sure if she believed him or not since she quickly looked away from him and stormed across the parking lot behind Gemma.

"So what is it that you think I did now?" Harper asked with a bored expression on her face, as she walked into the office.

"Don't sass me girl. Now sit your ass down." Gemma said, as she nodded her head toward a chair.

"Seriously mom, what did I do?" Harper asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me either, you know what you did Harper." Gemma said, then added,"wanna talk about the biker you are dating?"

"What biker?" Harper asked, planning to deny it all until Gemma shot her a look, telling her to spill or else. She rolled her eyes then said,"ok fine. He's just some guy I go to school with, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is when you're not allowed to date." Gemma pointed out.

"Which is bullshit and you know it." Harper shouted, as she stood up from the chair then added,"I've seen all the sweet butts hanging on Jax for years and you never said a word about it. Plus let's not forget he dated Tara all through high school."

"Yeah and when she left she broke his heart." Gemma added angrily. Hating the thought of someone hurting one of her kids.

"So because Jax got his little feelings hurt I'm not allowed to date?" Harper asked.

"It's not just that. Guys your age are only after one thing and I don't want you to end up being just another sweet butt just like..." Gemma begin to say, then paused when she realized she was about to spill a secret she swore to herself she would never tell.

"Just like what?" Harper asked.

"I just mean in general I don't want you to end up like the others around here. You are better than that Harper." Gemma said, quickly recovering from her almost slip.

"Fine." Harper mumbled, as she rolled her eyes then turned around to walk away.

"Hey!" Gemma called out, then waited until she turned back around and added,"I don't mean to be a hard-ass. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know." Harper said back. As much as she hated how strict they were with her, she knew deep down they only did it to protect her. Didn't mean she liked it or would magically start following the rules, she would just have to get better at sneaking around so she wouldn't get caught again.

"Now give me a kiss and get out of here." Gemma said, as she pointed to her cheek. As Harper leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek, Gemma wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her a quick hug then said,"love you baby girl."

"Love you too Mom." Harper said back.

While the mother and daughter had been inside the office arguing, Juice kept glancing over at the closed door while he worked, wondering what was going on inside. He couldn't help but wonder who had told on her since he knew it wasn't him, he just hoped Harper believed that.

Juice was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Jax walking up behind him until he spoke up and asked,"has Harper been by yet?"

"Yeah. She's with Gemma now." Juice answered, as he looked back over at the office.

"Why?" Jax asked, but before Juice could answer, they saw Harper walk out of the building looking extremely aggravated as she walked across the parking lot toward her car.

"Shit." Jax swore. He could tell by her expression that she wasn't in a good mood which meant whatever she and their mom talked about, it was not a good thing. He quickly jogged over toward her and called out her name before she could slide behind the wheel of the car.

"Hey. What was that about?" Jax asked her, as he nodded his head toward the door she had just exited from.

"Just mom chewing my ass out for going out on a date." Harper answered, she and Jax has always had a close relationship. He was about the only one she would open up to and be honest with, although she didn't tell him everything, like the fact that she had dated but since the cat was out of the bag now she figured it was no point in keeping it secret.

"Whoa, wait a minute, dating? Who the hell are you dating?" Jax asked, then continued before she could answer,"did he hurt you or something? What's his name? I'll kick his ass."

"Tone down the protective older brother act a minute." Harper said with a laugh, then added,"there is no need for ass-kicking. Everything is fine, mom just doesn't think I should be dating."

"Well she's right." Jax stated.

"Oh, God, not you too." Harper whined.

"Sorry Harp, but it's true. All guys want is a piece of ass, trust me, I'm a guy and I'm all about the ass." Jax said with a laugh.

"Ew! I don't need to be hearing about you getting ass." Harper said back laughing, then added,"but you don't have to tell me all of that, mom already warned all about the evils of men."

"Well you should listen to her. Us guys are evil." Jax pointed out.

Harper chuckled bitterly then said,"you know it's funny. All of you look at me like I'm some innocent little girl, like I don't know how the real world really is, but I'm not a child Jax. I can handle myself."

"That's fine. Just as long as no one else is 'handling' you." Jax said.

"What makes you think I haven't already been 'handled'." Harper said back, as she turned around to open her car door.

"Please tell me that's a joke." Jax said, praying that his little sister was still a virgin. If anyone touched her like that he would rip them apart limb by limb.

"Bye big brother." Harper said, ignoring his comment.

"Harp...Harper!" Jax said, trying to get her attention but she ignored him as she slipped behind the wheel and shut her car door.

Jax took a step back as she crank the car and drove out of the parking lot. The thought of her going off to meet someone for a quick screw made him sick to his stomach. She was his little sister, no one was allowed to touch her, not now, not ever. He glanced around the parking lot and saw the Juice watching him as he wondered what Jax and Harper had been talking about. Jax motioned for him to come over and Juice quickly ran over to him.

"What's up?" Juice asked him.

"Grab your bike and follow her." Jax said simply, as he nodded his head in the direction Harper had left.

"Is something wrong?" Juice asked, worried that there was some kind of problem or danger going on he didn't know about.

"Just do it." Jax snapped, not liking that Juice was questioning him.

"Ok." Juice said, as he turned to walk off.

He had only taken a few steps when Jax laid a hand on his shoulder and added,"just watch her and if you ever see any guys around her, get rid of them."

"Rid as in kill?" Juice asked feeling nervous. Sure he had done some bad things in his life and been in trouble with the law, but he had never killed anyone before.

"Only if you have to." Jax answered with a smirk, before turning around and walking away.

After Jax walked away, Juice slipped off his work shirt, leaving him in a white wife beater then grabbed his prospect cut before jumping on his bike as he peeled out of the parking lot in the same direction Harper did. Even though she had a few minutes head start on him, he was still able to catch up to her, but also keeping his distance so she wouldn't see him. He followed her to her friend Beth's house and saw her run inside the house. He stayed outside, hidden for close to ten minutes. He was beginning to think she was planning to just stay there until he saw the front door open and she walked out in the same dark-colored tank top she had on before, but instead of blue jeans like earlier, she was now wearing a short black mini-skirt and high heels. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her walk toward her car, her hips swaying side to side like she was putting on a show for the world to see.

After she pulled away from her friend's house, he waited a few minutes before pulling back out onto the road, wondering where she was heading. From the way she looked he would guess she had a date again and didn't know if he could handle watching her hanging on to a guy again, but he was giving an order and he knew he had to do it, besides he wanted to look out for her, there was just something about her that made him want to protect her and it wasn't cause anyone in the club was making him, it was cause he wanted to and that was exactly what he was going to do.

_- o0o -_

_a/n - hello readers! I know this chapter was a little shorter but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to **TeamBlaus4EVER** and **Iris RainbowWolf** for reviewing the first chapter. If you haven't already you can check out my polyvore account{link is on my profile} I have one set so far with Harper's outfits for chapter one and I plan to make more and also probably some banners at some point. Thank you all again and happy reading =}  
_


	3. You Can Bet On It

_**- You Can Bet On It -**_

Juice followed Harper to the outskirts of town where there was a small bar in the middle of nowhere. As long as he had lived in Charming, he had never even seen this bar before and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her park her car in the small but crowded parking lot then made her way toward the building. He parked his bike as far away from her as he could and watched as she walked over to an older man with a smile on her face. It wasn't the same guy as last night and this one was definitely older than her by about ten plus years. She gave the older man a hug, then walked inside the building with him.

For a moment, Juice wondered if he should call Jax since the bar was jammed packed with people and he wasn't sure if he would need back-up or not, then he decided against it. If he really wanted to be a part of SAMCRO, he was going to have to learn how to handle problems on his own, his brothers wasn't always going to be there to help and now was a good time to start.

With that thought in mind, he jumped off of his bike then made his way toward the building and walked inside. Once inside he glanced around, taking in his surroundings. There was a bar on the left as well as some table and chairs, then on the right were rows and rows of pool tables. He was surprised to see that the place was bigger then the way it looked on the outside, which was a good thing he guess since the place was packed.

He walked further into the building as he continued to glance around, looking for Harper or at least the older man she had walked inside with. He was concentrating so hard on finding her, he never noticed when someone walked up behind him until he felt someone hit the back of his knees, knocking him slightly off-balance the way Harper had earlier at the shop. He quickly turned around and couldn't help but smile when he saw her standing before him.

"Looking for me?" Harper asked, as she tilted her head to the side looking annoyed.

"What? Uh...no, no, I just came by to ya know, shoot some pool." Juice said, badly lying.

"You are a shitty liar Juice." Harper said, then asked,"so why are you really here? Planning on narking on me again?"

"No! Harper that wasn't me. I didn't say a word, I swear." Juice quickly explained, hoping she believed him.

Harper looked at him closely then took a step toward him until she was only inches from his face. She placed two fingers on his neck to feel his pulse then said,"say it again."

"It wasn't me. I didn't tell Gemma or anyone anything." Juice said again, feeling his heart beat fast not out of nerves or fear, but cause he was turned on by her take charge attitude and the smell of her hitting his nose. She smelled like some kind of fruit mixed with a hint of honey.

"For someone who claims they are not lying, your heart sure is racing." Harper pointed out.

"You got your fingers pressed against my neck, what do you expect?" Juice asked.

Harper ignored his question and asked softly,"do I make you nervous Juice?"

Juice looked in between her eyes and lips a few times before looking back into her eyes. He licked his lips then with a smirk on his face said,"hell yeah."

Harper smiled at his honestly then said quietly,"good to know."

The two continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, until Harper took a step back and said,"besides I knew it wasn't you who told."

"How did you know?" Juice asked.

"Cause you said you didn't do it and I believe you." Harper said matter-of-fact.

"Just like that? You believe me just like that?" Juice asked surprised.

"Why not?" Harper said with a shrug, then added sincerely,"you got an honest face Juice. Don't ever lose that."

Juice nodded his head at her comment, causing her to smile at him again before turning around and walking away. He took a quick step to walk along behind her as he asked,"where you going?"

"To the bar for a drink. Want one?" Harper asked, as she turned her head to answer.

"How are you going to get a drink?" Juice asked, since he knew she was underage.

"It's called a fake ID Juice." Harper said quietly for only him to hear, then added,"but, shh, don't tell anyone."

"Your secrets are save with me." Juice promised.

"Good, cause I have a lot of juicy secrets." Harper said softly, as she shot him a wink before turning her head back to look in front of her.

Juice chuckled at her comment as the two walked up to the bar and sat down side by side on a bar stool. Harper raised her hand to flag down a bartender then ordered them a couple of shots of whiskey and a beer. After their drinks were placed down in front of them, she picked up one of the shots and waited for him to pick up one of his, then she lightly touched his shot glass with hers as she said,"cheers."

Harper kept her eyes on Juice as she raised the glass to her lips, she waited until he did the same then she smirked and threw her head back as she drank the shot in one swallow.

"So who's the guy?" Juice asked, after they took a shot. He couldn't stop thinking about her hugging the older man earlier and had to know who it was.

"What guy?" Harper asked confused, as she took a sip of her beer.

"The one you hugged outside." Juice answered.

"So you were following me. I knew it!" Harper said with a laugh, then added,"you really need to work on your stalking skills Juice. I saw you following me from the shop."

Juice didn't say anything for a moment as he took a big swallow of his beer. He thought he was being stealthy while following her and was disappointed to know that he wasn't as good as he thought. Maybe she was right, maybe he did need to work on tailing people better, especially if he wanted to make it in the club.

After taking another swallow of his beer he realized she had not answered his earlier question. He sat his bottle down then looked over at her as he waited for her to speak again.

Harper looked back at him and knew he wanted an answer, but she wanted to make him sweat a little longer. She reached forward to grab his second shot and quickly drank it, then drank her second shot before asked,"wanna shoot some pool?"

She didn't want for him to answer as she stood up from her seat and made her way toward the back of the building to an empty table. She glanced behind her to make sure he was following her and smirked when she noticed him checking out her ass. He was definitely starting to notice her now, just like she had hoped and she couldn't help but be turned on by that. She wasn't the only one turned at the moment either, Juice knew he shouldn't be checking her out the way he was, but he couldn't help it. The more she flirted and teased the more he wanted her even if he knew it was wrong. He had met many different types of women in his life, from strong and independent to whiny and clingy, but Harper was something different all together. There was just something about her that made it hard to stay away from her.

When she made it to a pool table, she begin to rack the balls as he grabbed two cue sticks from the wall. He held out one of the sticks to her once she was done, then she walked toward the other end of the table and hit the cue ball, breaking up the balls at the other end of the table and knocking in two solid balls.

"Nice shot." Juice said with a impressed look on his face.

"I know." Harper said, as she took another shot and knocked another ball in.

Juice watched her set up to take another shot then said,"you know, you never did answer my question earlier."

Harper waited to see if the ball she was aiming for went in, but when she noticed she missed, she looked over at Juice with a smile and asked,"aw is someone jealous again?"

Juice smiled back then said,"not jealous, just..."

"Just concern." Harper finished for him.

"Right, just concern. If something were to happen to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Juice. You worry too much." Harper said, interrupting him. She watched as he leaned down to take a shot, knocking one of his balls in then added,"oh by the way, there is no reason to be 'concern' about that man outside."

"Really?" Juice asked, feeling relieved to hear that.

"Really." Harper said back, then explained,"his name is Charlie. Beth's mom use to date him, that's how I know him. He had left town for a while cause his brother was sick and he went to help take care of his nephews and he just recently got back to town, tonight was the first time I have seen him in years. So I was asking how his brother was, told him it was great to see him and gave him a hug."

"Oh." Juice said, feeling stupid. This whole time he was worried and ok he admits a little jealous about her hugging someone and there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Although he shouldn't have even been worried about it to begin with, sure he was supposed to be looking out for her, but as long as she was safe it shouldn't matter what she did, who she talked to or hugged. But between seeing her ride off with Tony and then hug Charlie, it was becoming plain for him to see, he was really starting to like this girl, there was no denying it now.

"So why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Juice asked her, as he bent down to take another shot but missed.

"Cause I love to watch you squirm." Harper said with a laugh, as she walked over toward him. She stepped in front of him, with her back toward him then turned her head to look at him as she waited for him to take a step back, then she leaned down to take a shot, her ass only inches away from his hands. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her, but he knew if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop touching her ever, then he would truly be in trouble.

"You should try to be honest more often. It looks good on you." Juice pointed out, as he continued to watch her play.

Harper walked by him, slightly rubbing against him as she walked past and went to the other side of the table to take another shot. She leaned down and lined up the shot but before hitting the cue ball she glanced up at him with a smirk as she said,"I can think of other things that would look better on me."

Juice grinned at her comment and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from rushing over toward her and throwing her on the pool table in front of everyone. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could stop himself from attacking her. He had never been this turned on before in his life. He cleared his throat then decided to change the subject and said,"but seriously though, tell me something real about yourself, something honest."

"I love the summer season, especially summer nights. Me, Jax and Ope use to love camping in the backyard at summertime. Just laying on our sleeping bags and staring at the stars, waiting for one to fall and making childish wishes. Those are some of my favorite moments in my life." Harper answered honestly with a smile on her face as she remembered back to her childhood.

Juice smiled as he watched her, this was the most real and honest he had ever seen her. He knew all of her teasing and flirting was just a front, it was a wall to keep people away from seeing the real Harper and as much as he liked the flirty Harper, he was liking the open Harper more. When she opened up, even her smile was different. Instead of her trademark flirty smirk, she had a wide grin on her face that reached all the to her eyes, but just as quick as it appeared it was gone and the smirk was back. In an instant her wall was back up and the flirty Harper was back.

"I also like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain." Harper joked, as she bent down to take another shot then added,"oh and I love beating boys at pool."

"You think you can beat me?" Juice asked her, as he walked over toward her.

Harper gestured toward the pool table then said,"I kind of already am."

"What makes you think I'm not letting you win?" Juice asked, as he leaned toward her.

"Let's start a new game then and I want you to show me how good you really are." Harper said back, as leaned the rest of the way toward him.

"Care to make it interesting?" Juice asked, as they stood inches apart from each other.

"Like a bet?" Harper asked.

"Mm-hm." Juice said, as he nodded his head.

"Ok. What do you want?" Harper asked softly.

Juice bit his bottom lip as he let his eyes travel down her body then looked back up at her face causing her to smirk. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted, which was fine with her cause she wanted it too, but first she wanted to hear him say it.

"When I win, I want you in my dorm room." Juice answered, as he laid a hand on her hip and moved a little closer to her.

"And?" Harper asked. Her heart beating so fast she was sure that he could hear it, but hope that he didn't.

"And you're going to need a change of clothes cause things are going to get very dirty." Juice continued.

"Good. I like dirty." Harper said softly.

"Good, cause my room is very dirty, which is why you're going to clean it." Juice added with a laugh.

"God! You are such a tease." Harper said, as she laid her hands on his chest and playfully pushed him back, causing him to laugh even harder.

"I was kidding." Juice said, as he continued to laugh.

"You better be cause I'm not cleaning your stupid room." Harper said, as she leaned against pool table.

"Oh you're still going to clean it, but it's not that dirty. I'm kind of a neat freak." Juice pointed out.

Harper laughed at his comment then said,"yeah right. I've been around a lot of bikers and there is no such thing as a neat biker."

"That's cause you've never met a biker like me before." Juice said, smiling.

"You are definitely one of a kind." Harper said, as she placed her hands on the table and leaned toward him.

Juice smiled at her then begin to grab all the balls to rack them. Once he had them ready he looked over at her then said,"you never said what you wanted if you win."

"I think you know what I want." Harper said with a smirk, as she hit the cue ball and knocked it down the table like before, only this time she didn't knock any balls in which ended her turn.

Juice stepped up to the table and knocked in a ball, then took another shot, knocking in another one. For the next few minutes, he went all around the table knocking in almost all the solid balls. He only had one ball, plus the eight ball left, but missed when he took a shot.

He took a step back with a sigh and watched as she walked over toward him. With her back toward him, she leaned down, lower than she had the other times, causing her skirt to rise up in the back. Juice raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but tilted his head to the side to get a better view with a grin on his face. He glanced around and felt his face drop when he noticed he wasn't the only one checking her out, just about every male in the room was watching her.

Juice took a step toward her and stood as close to her as he could, hoping to block everyone from seeing anymore of her. Harper raised back up and looked over her shoulder at him as she asked,"what are you doing?"

"You're giving everyone a free show." Juice said a little harsher then he meant, but he couldn't stand to see all those men checking her out.

"Not everyone, just you." Harper said, smiling. She knew exactly what she was doing and was glad to get the reaction she was hoping for. She looked down at his lips then looked back up before saying,"why don't you stop fighting it Juice. We both know you want it."

Juice looked down at her with a pained expression as he fought so hard not to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't, if he did and got caught he would be a dead man, but when he saw her lick her bottom lip he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her.

As Juice begin to lower his head toward her, she pulled back, taking him by surprise until she glanced around and whispered,"not here."

Even thought Jax or none of the other guys from the club had ever been to this bar, she knew they had eyes all over town and the last thing she wanted was to get Juice in trouble. She looked at the back of the building where the bathrooms was then looked back at Juice and said,"follow me."

Juice didn't think twice as he laid the cue stick down and walked along behind her toward the back of the building. She opened the door to the women's bathroom and walked inside with a smile on her face. Juice walked in behind her then shut the door and locked it before reaching out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him. He rested his hands on her hips then turned her around and backed her up until her back hit the door. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck but he caught her by the wrist and laid her arms against the door above her head. He got as close to her as he could, which still wasn't close enough for him, but it would have to do.

He leaned down toward her until his face was only inches from hers, then he grind up against her as he asked,"is this what you want?"

"Yes." Harper breathed out, as she stared up at him, waiting to see what he did next.

"You sure Harp?" Juice asked, as he lowered his head and nuzzled against her neck, getting a whiff of her perfume, the scent of her driving him wild. Instead of answering him she closed her eyes as she moaned and rubbed against him, which could have been an answer, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I need you to say it Harper. You have to tell me that you are sure and this is what you want cause if we start something, there is no stopping it." Juice added, as he raised his head to look at her.

"This is what I want." Harper breathed out, then added,"you are what I want Juice."

Juice grinned at hearing her say that then lowered his head again to finally kiss her, something he had wanted to do for a while now. His lips were so close he could swear he could already taste her on his lips, but before their lips could connect he felt his phone vibrating in his front pants pocket, causing him to silently curse at the interruption.

Harper giggled at feeling the phone vibrating close to her most private area, then joked,"someone sure is excited."

Juice shot her a look then said,"it's my phone."

"Ignore it." Harper breathed out, as she leaned toward him.

Juice laid on hand on her stomach to hold her back as he took a small step back and pulled his phone out. He looked down at the screen and cussed again when he saw it was Jax calling. He glanced over at Harper for a moment, wishing he could do what she said and just ignore it, but he knew he couldn't, when a brother called you had to answer.

"Damn it." Juice swore quietly to himself before flipping the phone open and brought it up to his ear.

_"Hey man, everything good?" _Jax asked him, as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good." Juice answered, as he looked over at Harper.

_"Harper safe?"_ Jax asked, getting to the point.

Juice opened his mouth to answer but before he could he felt Harper press up against him then felt her lips against his neck as she lightly nibbled on the skin. He bit his lip to hold back a groan then said,"y-yeah. She's, uh, she's good."

_"Where is she?"_ Jax asked.

"I-I saw her go in her friend's house. Beth, she's at Beth's." Juice stuttered, as she kissed across his jaw then begin to kiss down the front of his neck. He wasn't completely lying, he did see her go in Beth's house, he just left out the detail of her leaving the house and following her to a bar and now being molested by her in the bathroom, but he figured it was best Jax didn't know about all of that.

_"Alright, well, since she is ok you can head back to the club now."_ Jax said.

"Ok, be there... be there in a few." Juice said quickly before hanging up the phone before the moan he had been holding back finally escaped. He placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back before saying,"that wasn't nice."

"Haven't you learned by now Juice, I'm not a nice girl." Harper teased.

Juice chuckled at her comment then said,"you should get to Beth's, I got to get back."

"Or maybe I'll stay here. Find someone else to play pool with and make some naughty bets." Harper said, challenging him.

"You are just trying to make me crazy with jealously aren't you?" Juice asked, as he rested his forehead against hers. He wished he didn't have to leave and they could finish what was so close to being started, but he knew he had to get back before they begin to wonder what was really going on. He was not leaving her behind though, not with the way she looked in a bar full of horny men, the thought of someone touching her drove him crazy and she knew it. She already knew which buttons to push.

"Is it working?" Harper asked, smiling.

"You know it is."Juice answered honestly, as he looked into her eyes but before he could get to lose in them he added,"come on, let's go. I'll follow you to Beth's."

"Are you going to tuck me in too?" Harper joked.

"Just go." Juice said with a small laugh, as he turned her around and lightly pushed her toward the door.

He followed along behind her through the bar and out to the parking lot. They made their way over to her car then he stood off to the side with his hands in his pockets as she opened the car door, but before sliding behind the wheel, she looked back at him with a smile on her face before saying,"I had fun tonight."

As he nodded his head in agreement, she added,"we'll have to hang out again sometime and hopefully next time we won't be interrupted."

"Don't worry, we'll get together soon." Juice said, causing her to smile until he added,"you got to clean my room remember?"

"I'm not cleaning your room Juice. Besides no one won, we stopped before the game was over." Harper pointed out.

"Yeah but I was winning at the moment, so that makes me the winner. Now you owe me." Juice said back.

Harper smiled as she walked toward him then she leaned forward to kiss the side of his mouth before pulling back and saying,"no, you owe me."

Juice stood still, fighting the urge to throw her against the car and watched as she slid behind the wheel. He continued to watch until she pulled out of the parking lot before he made his way toward his bike to follow her. He replayed the night in his head and couldn't help but smile. When he left the garage earlier to follow her, he had no idea the night would have turned out the way it did, but he wasn't complaining. He really did enjoy spending time with her and was already counting down the minutes until he could see her again.

_- o0o -_

_a/n - hello readers! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter cause I had a blast writing it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also thank you to __**TeamBlaus4EVER **,__**LionHeartMisfit**__ and **Iris RainbowWolf** for reviewing. I can't wait to hear what you all think, happy reading =}_

_p/s - Don't forget to check out my polyvore for sets I've made for this story. Link is on my profile if interested. _


	4. Cutting It Close

_**- Cutting It Close -**_

It had been close to a week since their almost hook up at the bar. Harper didn't know what she was more upset about, the fact that they were interrupted that night or the fact that she had not seen Juice since then. Between school and cheerleading she wasn't around the shop much, but now it was a new weekend and she was helping her mom out in the office, although she still had not seen Juice yet. She knew some of the guys were out doing club things and they had left Juice and a few other guys working in the garage, but anytime she had a minute to look outside she never saw him and was starting to feel upset by that, she had hoped to see him at least once before the day was over.

After going through a few papers on Gemma's desk and putting them in a filing cabinet, she glanced out the window again and saw her friend Beth pull into the parking lot. She remembered her mentioning to her earlier in the week that she was coming to the shop for a tune up and was glad to see that she was there. If she couldn't see Juice, at least she could talk about him to someone. She called out to Gemma, asking if she could take a break, then walked out the office to go meet up with Beth.

After giving her best friend a quick hug, the two girls walked off to the side, near the club house, to sit down on one of the picnic tables, with their backs facing the garage.

As Beth chatted about random things, Harper kept glancing behind her, trying to see if Juice was one of the guys looking at Beth's car, but she still didn't see him. She did notice the tow truck was gone and assumed he was gone in it picking up a car, which made her even more depressed since there was no telling how long he would be gone. She hated to think that she wouldn't see him at all today.

"Looking for someone?" Beth asked, when she noticed her looking around.

"Just being aware of my surroundings." Harper answered.

"Yeah right! You're looking for Juice." Beth said, saying his name in a sing-song voice.

"Shh! Not so loud." Harper warned, the last thing she wanted was for someone to overhear them.

"Sorry!" Beth quickly apologized, then asked,"so what all happened at the bar that night? You never did get to finish telling me."

"There's not much to tell. We drank, flirted, played some pool then almost hooked up in the bathroom." Harper answered, then added with a pout,"stupid Jax had to call and ruin everything."

"Hm, the things I would love to do to him." Beth said, going off into her own little world like she normally did when Jax's name was mentioned.

"Ew, Beth! Could you please stop daydreaming about my brother. It's creepy." Harper snapped.

"So? You daydream about Juice all the time, what's the difference?" Beth asked.

"The difference is... it's Juice. He's hot." Harper answered simply.

"Yeah he is pretty hot." Beth agreed, as she glanced over at the garage and felt her eyes widen when she saw that he was walking toward them. She quickly looked back at Harper and opened her mouth to warn her but before she could Harper added with a grin,"it's just something about him. He just makes your panties wanna drop."

Harper waited for Beth to laugh but when she didn't she looked over at her and noticed Beth looking behind her with wide eyes. Harper closed her eyes and took a deep breath then asked her,"he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Juice answered with a chuckle before Beth could.

"Oh, God." Harper quietly groaned, ignoring his laughter as she and Beth stood up from the table. She took another deep breath before they turned around to face him, not wanting to show him how embarrassed she was.

Juice couldn't help but smirk when she turned around and even though she was trying hard to appear like it was no big deal that he over heard, he could tell from her slightly pink cheeks that she was embarrassed. Not wanting to embarrass her anymore in front of her friend, he reached out to hand Beth her car keys then said,"your car is fine. You might want to come back in a week or so to get your oil changed but other than that everything is fine."

"Thanks." Beth said, as she took the keys from his hand. She looked in between him and Harper then quickly decided to excuse herself,"well I better get home. Got a lot of homework to do. See ya!"

Once the two were alone, Harper glanced over at a grinning Juice. She could tell he was just itching to say something, but when she saw him open his mouth, she held up a hand and said,"don't. Don't say nothing."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Juice said, as he continued to grin.

"You're a shitty liar Juice." Harper said, as she watched him look down as he wiped his hands off on a rag.

Once he was done cleaning off his hands, he looked back up at her and said,"ok you're right. But all I was just going to say is this... I get off in an hour if you need some help with that panty dropping problem."

Harper shook her head at his comment then smirk as she walked toward him, planning to walk right past him, but when she got close to him she said softly in his ear,"who says I'm even wearing panties?"

"Mm, girl, you are killing me." Juice mumbled, as he turned around to watch her walk away.

Juice continued to watch her as she made her way back over toward the office with a smile on his face as he thought back to her last comment. He couldn't help but wonder if she was panty-less right now and felt his eyes glance down at her ass. That was definitely something he wanted to find out later, but first he needed to get back to work before someone caught him watching the one person he was supposed to stay away from.

_- o0o -_

A couple of hours later, Harper was finally done helping Gemma in the office and was about to leave, but first Gemma sent her on a quick errand, she had to run some papers over to the club house and leave them in Jax's room. She walked inside the building, waving at the few older members who were hanging out in the main room, drinking beer and shooting pool.

After dropping off the papers in her brother's room, she made her way back down the hallway and slip her cell phone out of her front pants pocket when it went off, letting her know she had a new text message. She glanced down at the message and rolled her eyes at the very dirty text from Tony, telling her exactly what naughty things he wanted to do to her tonight on their date. She decided to ignore the text and went to slide her phone back into her pocket when her phone went off again. This time Tony was telling her to come over now, that he needed her and couldn't wait until tonight.

She continued to look down at her phone as she tried to decide if she wanted to keep the date or not. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was a decent guy and they had a lot of fun times, but there was just one problem... he wasn't the guy she really wanted. He wasn't Juice.

She sighed as she went to text him back to break the date, but before she could type one letter, she felt someone grabbed her arm and pull her into a room. She opened her mouth to scream out, not sure who had grabbed her, but before she could utter a sound, she felt herself being pushed back until her back hit a closed door, causing her to gasp in surprise. She quickly looked up and felt her whole body tingle when she realized who had grabbed her, it was the guy who has been heavily on her mind lately, the guy she had been hoping to have some alone time with.

"What are you doing?" Harper asked, as she looked up at Juice.

Juice didn't say a word as he grabbed her hands and placed them on the door above her head, like the night they were in the bar bathroom. When her phone went off again, telling them she had a new text message, he grabbed the phone and tossed it behind him to fall on his bed. With one of his hands he kept her hands on the door while he ran his other hand slowly down her side before reaching over to lock the bedroom door. Only then did he lean down toward her and finally answer her.

"You owe me something." Juice said, as he let his eyes roam over her body.

"I think you're right." Harper said, as she arched her back, pushing the lower half of her body against his.

Juice smiled as he took a few steps back toward his bed, pulling her with him, then he lowered his head toward hers until their lips were only inches apart, but instead of kissing her like she was hoping, he said,"you still have to clean my room."

"Jerk!" Harper said playfully, as she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him, causing him to fall back on to his bed with a laugh. She was always used to being the tease and wasn't sure how much she liked being teased back in return, although she had to admit when Juice did it, it was kind of hot.

As Juice continued to laugh, she glanced around his bedroom for the first time and was surprised to see how clean it already was, just like he told her the other night at the bar. She climbed on to the bed, straddling him, then leaned down toward him as she said,"I guess you were right the other night."

"About?" Juice asked, finding it hard to concentrate with her above him.

"When you said you were a neat freak. Looks like you are a clean biker." Harper answered, then added,"it also looks like there is nothing for me to clean."

"Maybe you can do something else for me then." Juice said, as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Name it." Harper said softly, as she leaned forward.

Juice gripped her hips, finding it hard to not roll her over and take advantage of her, but first he wanted to tease her a little longer, get her back for all the times she turned him on. Although he couldn't keep a groan from escaping when she grind up against him, she was definitely making it hard for him to stick to his plan.

"So... what do you want?" Harper asked him, although she had a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"I want... you..." Juice begin to say, then smirked as he added,"to put up my laundry."

"Seriously?" Harper asked, as she sat back on her heels and looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously." Juice answered, as he looked over her shoulder where a basket of his clothes were sitting in a chair in the corner.

Harper turned her head to look in the same area he was looking in with a groan as she said,"you have got to be shitting me."

"Nope. Get to it babe." Juice said with a laugh, as he slapped her ass.

Harper turned her head back to look at him then said with a wink,"ok, but after I do you, you have to do me."

"I'm good with that." Juice said smiling back.

With a groan and an eye roll, Harper stood up from the bed and made her way toward the clothes basket. She hated putting up laundry, she didn't even put up her own, but luckily he didn't have many clothes to put away. Just some shirts and a few lounge pants. As she put away the last shirt, Juice sat up on the bed and looked over at her as he asked,"hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I'm an open book." Harper said, as she shut the dresser drawer then turned around to face him.

"Well you're a girl, you know all about hair and shit right?" Juice asked.

Harper chuckled then said,"uh yeah, I guess so. Why?"

Juice ran a hand over his short hair then said,"I was thinking of doing something to mine. I don't know, something different, something to make me stand out."

Harper walked over to him and stood in between his legs to get closer to him, as she looked over his hair, then said,"well it's already pretty short. I don't know if there is much you can do, unless..."

"Unless what?" Juice asked when she paused.

Harper looked down at him and smiled as she said,"I got a idea. You trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Juice asked back.

Harper laughed at his comment then asked,"do you have any clippers?"

Juice nodded his head then said,"top drawer."

"Ooh, is that your underwear drawer?" Harper teased as she walked back over to his dresser.

At her question, Juice happen to remember that was actually his underwear drawer. Not wanting her to see anything, he quickly jumped up and raced across the small room to slam it shut right as she begin to open it.

"I'll get it." Juice said, as she shot him a confused look.

"Are you hiding something in here?" Harper asked, wondering why he was so jumpy.

"No." Juice answered, as he stood in front of the dresser, hoping to block her view, as he opened the drawer and took out the electric hair clipper he kept in there.

"So let me get this straight, you want a look at my panties but I can't look at your tighty whities?" Harper joked.

"I don't wear tighty whities. I'm all boxers baby." Juice answered with a laugh.

Harper bit her bottom lip as she looked down at his body then said,"prove it."

"Later, but first..." Juice said, as he held out the clippers then added,"you cut."

"You are such a tease." Harper said smiling, as she took the clippers from his hand.

Juice laughed as he leaned toward her as he whispered,"you started it."

"You love it." Harper said back, as she turned him around then pushed him back toward the bed and sat him down on the edge to shave his hair.

She grabbed a clean towel that was sitting on top of his dresser to wrap around his shoulder to catch the hair clippings, then she reached up to grab the hair clip that was holding up her brown hair. She unclipped it, letting her hair fall free, then used the clip to pin the towel in place. She quickly but carefully shaved off all the hair on the right side of his head, then moved over to the left side and shaved off all of the hair, leaving just a small strip of hair on the top, giving him a mohawk.

With the sides completely shaved, she climbed on to the bed and stood behind him on her knees as she trimmed some of the hair in the back. She was almost done when she heard her phone go off with a text message. She rolled her eyes and ignored it, she had a feeling it was Tony texting again.

Juice glanced over at the phone, which was beside him still on the bed. After reading the screen he said,"Tigger is texting you."

"It's Tiger. Tony the Tiger, remember?" Harper said with a laugh.

Juice shrugged his shoulders then said,"either way he's still a fucking cartoon character."

Harper chuckled at his comment as she crawled out from behind him and stood up from the bed, finished with her job. She removed the towel from around his shoulders, careful to not drop any of the hair as she carried the towel across the room and dumped the small bits of hair into the small trashcan sitting on the floor.

"I just can't believe you are dating some guy like that." Juice added.

With her back toward him, she shrugged her shoulders as she laid the clippers down on the top of the dressed then said,"we're just having fun. Besides he's not that bad of a guy."

"He sounds like a fucking asshole to me." Juice snapped.

Harper quickly turned around, surprised by his tone and was even more surprised to see him holding her phone, reading Tony's text messages. She rushed over toward him and jerked the phone out of his hand as she called out,"hey! Hands off!"

"Sorry." Juice mumbled. He knew it was wrong to look at her phone, but the longer he had looked at it, the more he just had to know what that little punk was saying to her. When he read over all the sexually suggestive and demanding text he felt his anger rise, she deserved better than that, which is what he told her as he watched her walk back over to his dresser and lay her phone down on it.

"How do you know what I deserve? You don't even know me, Juice." Harper said back after his comment.

Juice smiled as he reached out to grab her hand and pulled her toward him to stand in between his legs. He laid his hands on her hips as he said,"I'm trying to get to know you Harper."

"Yeah right." Harper scoffed, then added,"we both know the only thing you want to know about me is rather or not I am good in the sack."

Juice opened his mouth to argue with her but before he could say a word, she placed her hand over his mouth then said,"don't. Don't feed me some bullshit line about how you're not only after one thing. I know how guys are and that's ok, cause that's all I am after too."

Juice reached up to grab her hand and moved it from his mouth, but not before kissing the inside of her wrist as he said,"works for me."

Harper looked down at him and smiled then moved her free hand to his head, moving her hand over one of the shaved sides, checking to make sure she didn't miss a spot. When she saw some loose hair on his ear, she leaned forward to softly blow it away, causing him to bite his bottom lip and groan.

He was already having a hard time not attacking her since he pulled her into his room. Between all the teasing, having her so close to him and smelling her fruity scent the whole time she was shaving his head, but now after feeling her warm breath against his skin, he lost it. He quickly reached up and placed his hand on the side of her neck. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but before she could utter a word she felt his lips crash against hers.

Harper squealed out in surprise then quickly melted into the kiss as his lips continued to move against hers. She had kissed a lot of boys the last few years, every type ranging from sloppy to incredible, but Juice's kisses was something different all together. To begin with he was definitely one of the best kissers she had ever kissed. He knew what he was doing with his mouth and he did it well. Another thing that was different about kissing him were the chills that were running down her spine, that was new and something that had never happen to her before, not that she was complaining though. She liked it, a lot.

With his lips still against hers, Juice ran his hands down her back until his hands were resting on her butt. He pulled her toward him, causing her to straddle him, wanting her as close to him as she could get. He threw his head back and groaned as she moved her lips across his jaw and down to his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses. He felt goosebumps pop up where ever her lips landed, the feel of her soft lips against his skin was driving him crazy. He could swear that he could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

After hearing a beating noise for a few more seconds he realized it wasn't his heart, it was someone beating at his bedroom door. He and Harper both froze when they heard Jax call out his name from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Juice quietly swore, before calling out,"yeah?"

"Clay needs you." Jax muffled voice said back.

"Uh, ok. I'm uh, I'm coming." Juice yelled to him.

"Already?" Harper whispered with a laugh for only him to hear.

Juice shot her a look, clearly not amused, as he whispered back,"trust me, I'm not that fast."

Harper leaned forward to lightly kissed his lips, then with her lips still against his, whispered,"prove it."

"Later." Juice promised quietly, knowing that her brother Jax was still right outside the door.

"Or how about now." Harper suggested, as she stuck one of her hands down his pants.

"Shh... shit baby you are killing me here." Juice said painfully, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Come on man. Stop jacking it off in there and get your ass out here." Jax yelled, as he beat on the door again.

Juice bit his lip to hold back a moan as she lightly stroked him, if only Jax knew how right his comment was right now, but he was glad he didn't know. If Jax knew what he was doing to his little sister, correction, what his little sister was doing to him, he would kill Juice in a heartbeat. As much as he hated to stop things between them when things were getting oh so good, he knew he needed to. The longer he kept Jax waiting the more likely he would bust into the room and catch them.

"Be there in a second." Juice called out, then said a silent prayer of thanks when he heard Jax walk away and made his way down the hall.

"Hey, babe, you got to stop." Juice said regrettable, as he pulled her hand out of his pants, then added,"you heard your brother and you know the rules. If I don't go out there they'll just come back and kick in the door."

"Stupid Jax." Harper mumbled, as she pouted.

Juice chuckled at her comment and the look on her face, then said,"trust me, we will finish this soon."

"Promise?" Harper asked.

"Promise." Juice said back, as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss before forcing himself to pull away.

As Harper leaned forward to kiss him again, he slapped his hands on her butt causing her to squeal out and stand up on her knees. Then he turned to the side and tossed her on to the bed with a laugh. He wished he could jump on her to finish what they started, but instead he stood up from the bed and quickly changed shirts in case there were any pieces of hair on it then grabbed his prospect cut and slipped it on.

He looked back over at the bed at Harper, who was still laid out on it and fought the urge to just say 'screw it' and return to her, but instead he asked,"how are you going to sneak out of here without getting caught?"

"I have my ways." Harper answered.

Juice chuckled at her comment then asked,"see you soon?"

"You can count on in." Harper said, smiling.

Juice turned around and reached out for the doorknob but before he could open the door, Harper jumped up from the bed and called out his name. She walked over to him as he turned his head to face her. She raised up on her tip toes to quickly peck his lips then softly,"oh by the way, now you owe me."

Juice smirked at her comment, just imagining all the things he wanted to do to her, then with a sigh opened the bedroom door and made his way out into the hall, leaving her behind in his room. Although he tried not to think about that much. The more he thought about that, the more he thought about what just happened between them and the more turned on he became, which was not a good thing. The last thing he needed was for any of the guys to assume anything was going on. He was just going to have to try to keep her off of his mind until he could get his hands on her again, which was easier said than done.

_- o0o -_

_a/n - hello readers! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I know Harper is really forward and really out there, but I wanted her that way to start with so you can see how she changes and grows as the story goes on. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to **TeamBlaus4EVER**,** LionHeartMisfit** and **lederra** for reviewing. I can't wait to hear what you all think! Happy Reading =}  
_


	5. Secret Glances and Secret Plans

_**- Secret Glances and Secret Plans -**_

It had been a week, technically ten long days, since her little make-out session with Juice and unfortunately they had not had a moment alone since then to pick things up. In the morning to late evenings he was working or doing his prospect duties and she was at school or cheerleading practice. If she did show up to the garage to help Gemma in the office, he was busy with a car or out towing cars. The few times they were even close to having a secret moment together one of the guys would interrupt before anything could happen and the lack of closeness was killing her. She wanted to feel his lips and his hands all over her again, hell she need to feel them on her again or she feared she would go insane. It was like he was her drug and she was having bad withdrawals.

Earlier when she came to the shop to help her mom, she had sneaked a peek at the work schedule and saw that his shift was ending at six, which was around the time she was leaving too and she knew there was no club business that night since her mom had mentioned having a date night with Clay. She was hopeful that meant they could try to get together that night, but first she needed to find a way to talk to him, it wasn't like she could just walk right up to him and make plans, she needed an excuse to talk to him and finally after about an hour she had one, or at least she hoped, when Gemma handed her a piece of paper with a list of vehicles that needed to be towed.

With the paper in her hand, Harper walked out of the office and into the garage where she saw her brother Jax, Tig and Bobby standing around talking, unfortunately though she did not see Juice standing with them, which she was a little bummed about, but she knew he had to be near by since she had just seem him a few minutes ago from the office window.

As she got closer she could hear that Tig was in the middle of a story and if she had to guess it was one of his famous x-rated stories. He had many that she had unfortunately heard through the years.

"... so after I bent her over and screwed her brains out, she turned to me and said ..."

Tig was in the middle of saying until, Jax caught sight of her and made a motion for Tig to stop as he said,"hey, watch it, Harp's coming."

"And she said... uh, 'thank you for your help with my... um, _car_. I hope you can ride in my _car_ again soon'," Tig stuttered out, hoping to clean up his dirty story for her sake.

As Harper walked closer to the guys she chuckled at hearing the story then said,"yeah right Tig. I don't believe for one minute that she was talking about her '_car_'."

"I was just trying to keep it clean for you sweetheart." Tig said, as he smiled at her. With her growing up around the garage, all the men saw her as a daughter or little sister type and wanted to protect her as much as possible.

"Trust me, after being around all of you my whole life, I have heard worse." Harper said back, then added with a laugh,"hell I have probably did worse."

At her comment the three men groaned and shook their heads in disgust as Bobby said what they were all thinking,"don't say that. To us, you are still our baby girl. We don't want to hear about you doing worse things than Tig."

"I'm just kidding." Harper told him laughing, then added,"besides, no one can do anything worse than Tig."

"Hey!" Tig called out, acting like he was offended, then added when everyone shot him a look,"ok I guess you're right."

"So I'm guessing mom didn't send you over here just to hear Tig's dirty stories." Jax said, then asked as he pointed to the paper in her hand,"what's that?"

"It's the tow list." Harper answered, as she turned the sheet of paper around for him to see, then asked,"who is driving the truck today?"

"Juice." Jax answered, then added,"but I'm riding with him."

"You want me to leave the list with you or..." Harper said, her words trailing off, hoping he would suggest that she take the list to Juice.

"Take it to Juice." Jax said, as he held up his hands, showing her that they were to dirty to take the piece of paper.

Harper bit her bottom lip, holding back at smile at seeing her plan worked. She glanced around then asked,"where is Juice?"

"Probably off doing something else gay to his hair." Bobby suggested, causing Jax and Tig to laugh. Since she shaved his head, even thought they didn't know it was her that did it, they had been picking on him about his new hairstyle.

"I think it looks ok." Harper said innocently, trying to stand up for him, but hopefully they didn't catch on to that fact.

"I think it makes him look like a retard." Tig added.

Harper shook her head with a sigh then said,"you boys are just to mean sometimes."

"He's a prospect. It's what we do, we all had to deal with it now it's his turn." Jax pointed out.

"Yeah but Juice is ..." Harper begin to say, planning to stand up for him again until she noticed the look the three before her was giving her and quickly shut her mouth. As much as she hated them picking on him, there wasn't much she could say without giving anything away.

"He's what?" Jax asked.

"You don't have a little crush on the village idiot do you?" Tig asked her with a laugh.

"What? No!" Harper lied, then added,"I was just going to say he seems like a nice guy and maybe you all could be a little nicer, but I get it's a club thing so I'll drop it."

"Don't worry baby girl. It's all fun and games." Bobby said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

As Harper nodded her head at his comment, Jax pointed toward the tow truck then said,"there he is. Go give him the paper and tell him I'll be there in a few."

"Ok." Harper said, as she turned around and made her way toward him with a smile on her face.

At hearing someone walk up, Juice glanced over his shoulders and couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face when he saw it was her. Like her, he had not been able to stop thinking about their kiss since it happened and was counting down the minutes until he could get his hands on her again. Their make-out session was to short in his opinion. All he needed was a couple of hours to do all the things he planned to do to her, unfortunately they couldn't get enough time alone to do anything, even a quick kiss was hard to sneak around to do and it was driving him crazy.

"Hi." Harper said softly, as she stood beside him and glanced over at him before quickly looking away, not wanting anyone to catch the look she was giving him.

"Hey." Juice said back. He raised an arm, wanting to wrap it around her waist until he remembered where they were and lowered it with a sigh. He hated that he couldn't touch her right now, but was hoping that would change soon.

Harper pointed at the sheet of paper, like she was explaining things to him, but instead said,"I was thinking we should get together tonight."

"I think that's a good idea. I've kind of missed being around you.." Juice said with a grin, as he looked over at her.

"Me too." Harper admitted, as she turned her head to look at him, giving him a smile back. Then as much as she hated to do it, she cleared her throat, breaking the moment and looked back at the piece of paper.

"So where do you want to meet?" Juice asked, as he took a step closer to her, pretending he was looking at the paper over her shoulder but really he just wanted a excuse to be near her.

"When you get off, meet me at the bar then maybe we can both get off." Harper joked, as she glanced over her shoulder to grin at him.

Juice opened his mouth to comment back but before he could say a word, they heard someone yell out his name. They both turned around, worried someone had overheard them, and saw Tig and Bobby watching them in the same spot she had left them.

"Don't get to close there, boy" Bobby warned, as he pointed a finger at Juice.

"She was just helping me." Juice called out, hoping they bought the lie.

"Yeah, well, she can't help with your little problem there." Tig added, as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded toward the front of Juice's pants, where something was definitely noticeable.

Juice placed his hands on his hips as he looked over at Tig and Bobby who were laughing out loud at him. For a moment he was lost, not sure what problem Tig was referring to. When Harper saw his confused expression, she placed a hand over her mouth to hold back a chuckle but the more confused Juice looked, the harder it was to keep the laughter in.

"What's so funny?" Jax asked, as he walked by Tig and Bobby and headed toward Juice and Harper.

"Just talking about Juice's problem." Bobby answered out.

"What problem?" Jax asked, confused.

"It's not a big problem, just a small one, but the boy is about to explode." Tig explained in between laughter.

"What?" Juice asked confused, then added,"I don't have a problem."

"Tell your pants that." Tig added, as he and Bobby begin to laugh again.

"Whoa! What the hell man?" Jax said, as he saw what they were talking about, then added,"get that shit away from my sister."

Juice glanced down and felt his face turn red, never realizing they could see exactly what he had been thinking while standing beside Harper. As much as she hated to laugh at him, she couldn't hold it in any longer and had to laugh at the cute expression on his face.

"I'm just gonna be in the truck." Juice said, as he slowly backed up then walked over to the other side of the truck to the driver's side.

"Wait, don't forget the paper." Harper called out, as she followed along behind him.

Once on the other side of the truck, she shot him a apologetic look then mouthed the words,'I'm sorry', to him. He nodded his head, letting her know it was ok. She raised on her tip toes to look in the driver's side window and saw Jax and the other two not paying attention to them as they continued to laugh at Juice's expense. She knew with the way the tow truck was parked and with the height, even if they did look in their direction they would not see them. She glanced around, making sure no one was in their line of sight, but once she realized she they would be safe, she gave him a quick peek on the lips then whispered,"don't worry, I will help with that problem tonight."

Juice smiled at her comment, wishing he could pull her back toward him and take care of the problem now, but knew now was not the time, not with her brother and the others on the other side of the tow truck. Although the thought of being caught made it even more exciting for the both of them.

"See you tonight." Harper mouthed, as she handed him the sheet of paper then turned to walk back around the truck.

"Bye big brother." Harper called out, as she gave Jax a quick hug then skipped back toward the office. Ready to get the rest of the day over with so she can finally get some alone time with Juice.

_- o0o -_

A few hours later, after a quick trip to Beth's house to shower and change clothes so she wouldn't have to explain to her mom where she was going, she and Beth were at the bar she was suppose to be meeting Juice at. Beth tagged along to keep her company until Juice showed up and now the girls were playing a friendly game of pool. Both girls had won a couple of games each, although they weren't really keeping score. To them it wasn't about who won the most, it was about having a good time, which they were.

"So what time is your date?" Beth asked, as she glanced at her watch.

"It's not a date." Harper answered, as she leaned down to take a shot. After the ball she was aiming for went in the pocket, she stood up and added,"we're just hanging out."

"But you like him?" Beth asked.

Harper couldn't stop the wide smile from appearing on her face as she nodded her head happily, causing Beth to chuckle at her reaction. She had seen her best friend excited about a new guy before, but not like this, she could tell right away that Harper was really into the guy, maybe even more than she realized.

"Did you feel fireworks when you kissed?" Beth questioned.

"There were fireworks, angels singing, tingles and everything." Harper answered with a smile.

"The down under tingles?" Beth asked, laughing.

Harper laughed back as she nodded her head then said,"down there and all over."

"Wow." Beth said, as she rested her hands on the table and looked at Harper with a smile.

"What?" Harper asked confused.

"It's just weird hearing you talk about a guy like this. I mean I've seen you happy and excited about a new guy before, but not like this." Beth explained, then added,"the way you talk about him, it seems like he could be the one. He could be someone you could really fall for, maybe even lo..."

"Don't!" Harper said, interrupting her, then added,"don't say the 'L' word. Besides you know I don't believe in all of that true love bullshit."

"I know you don't, which is why I believe enough for the both of us." Beth said back.

"After some of the shit we have seen, I still don't understand how you can believe in love." Harper said, as she took another shot, then added,"I mean just look at your mom and mine."

"Ok I'll give you my mom, she changes relationship like I change panties, but Gemma is happy." Beth pointed out, as she stepped up to take a shot after Harper had missed.

"Yeah now, but after dad died she was devastated. That's what love gets you, pain and heartache." Harper said, then added,"don't believe me, just look at Jax."

"Oh you don't have to ask me to look at him. I will gladly do that." Beth joked.

Harper chuckled then said,"I mean look at how upset he was when Tara left him and I still don't think he is over that."

"Well the best way to get over her, is to get under someone new and I would love to be that someone new." Beth said with a smile.

"Ew! Beth!" Harper called out with a laugh, the last thing she wanted was a mental picture in her mind of her brother and best friend having sex. She shuddered in disgust, causing Beth to giggle as she took another shot.

"So what are you going to do about Tony?" Beth asked her, she figured she would change the subject before she really made her friend ill with talk of her brother.

Harper shrugged as she leaned her hip against the table, then said,"I don't know. I broke our last few dates and he's not to happy with me. So I guess that means our little thing is over. Which is a good thing, I guess."

"Aw, is my little Harper ready to actually commit to one guy." Beth joked.

Harper rolled her eyes then laughed as she said,"I'm not committing to anyone. I told you, me and Juice are just having fun. You know how guys are, all they want is to have fun."

"Maybe he'll be different." Beth pointed out.

"No guy is different. They all want the same thing. They want to get laid as much as they can, in many different ways until they are tired of that girl, then they move on." Harper explained sadly.

"Wow. Someone needs more fairy tales in her life." Beth joked.

"And someone needs less in theirs." Harper joked back.

"Ok I admit, it might be dumb to believe in love at first sight or that a glass slipper can change your life, but I like believing in those things. I mean yeah, I'm having fun now dating around, but at some point, I want the whole true love thing." Beth explained, then asked,"is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not and I hope you get it Bethie." Harper said sincerely, calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Thanks." Beth said smiling, then added,"you'll have that one day too, whether you believe it or not."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Harper said, as she rolled her eyes with a laugh. Not believing for one minute that she'll fall in love, get married and have kids. Those were all things she did not want.

Beth laughed back, then looked over Harper's shoulder as the door to the bar opened and she saw Juice walk in with Jax. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows in confusion then said,"I didn't know Jax was coming."

"What?" Harper asked confused, as she turned her head and was just as surprised as Beth to see her brother. She watched as Juice hit Jax's arm then point over toward her and Beth. She could see that he was acting like he was surprised to see them, which meant he never told Jax he was meeting her, which was a good thing cause she wasn't in the mood to think of an explanation to explain why she and Juice were meeting at a bar. It was best to just act surprised.

As they made their way closer to the pool table, Juice caught her eye and gave her a small shrug as he mouth out 'sorry'. She gave him a smile and a small nod letting him know it was ok, then looked over at Jax as he walked right up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey big bro. What are you and Juice doing here?" Harper asked him innocently.

"I was about to ask you two girls the same thing." Jax said back.

"Just playing some pool. Girls night." Harper answered simply. She figured the less words she used to explain, the better.

"Wanna play?" Beth asked Jax, as she placed her hands on the table then leaned toward him, giving him a peek down her shirt which he took.

After checking out Beth, Jax glanced behind him to look at Juice then asked,"what do you think man? Wanna show these girls how to play?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Juice answered with a smile. He might not be alone with Harper like he had hoped, but at least he would be able to be around her. He would just have to be on his best behavior and not touch her, which was something that was getting harder and harder to do the more he was around her, but he knew he had to do it.

Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash then handed Juice a couple of twenty-dollar bills as he said,"go grab us some beers and grab the girls a coke or some shit like that."

"The only way I'm drinking a coke is if there is rum in it." Harper joked, then she looked at Juice and added,"grab us a couple of shots of whiskey and tell Roger we want the good kind, not the cheap shit."

"Who's Roger?" Juice asked, confused.

"The bartender." Beth answered.

"Come here a lot I see." Jax said, as he looked over at the girls.

"A time or two." Harper joked with a smile.

Jax smiled back and shook his head, he should not have been surprised, his sister was a bit of a party girl who liked to have fun. This wasn't the first time he had found her in a bar and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but if their mom knew he was drinking with her at a bar, she would kill him for not protecting Harper better.

"Hold the whiskey, just grab the beers." Jax told Juice, then added,"and the cokes for the girls."

"Come on Jax, I thought we were having fun here. At least let us have beer." Harper said.

Jax shook his head as he said,"no. No way. Mom would kill me if she knew I let you drink."

"So don't tell her." Harper pointed out, then added,"besides wouldn't it be better if I drank around you so you can watch out for me then somewhere else."

Harper smiled when she noticed Jax was actually considering what she said, but she could tell he wasn't completely sold on the idea yet. As the two siblings continued to stare at each other, Beth and Juice stood off to the side to watch them, waiting to see who would give in first. Beth folded her arms across her chest as she watched with a smile on her face, she was use to the Teller siblings having a stare off to see who would break first. They had done it since they were kids and Harper almost always won.

Beth watched them for a few more moments until she got bored, then she begin to round up the pool balls to rack them until Juice took a step toward her and asked,"should we do something?"

"Nah. They do this all the time. Give it a few more seconds then Harper will bring out the big guns." Beth answered.

"Big guns?" Juice asked confused.

"Just watch." Beth said, as she pointed toward the siblings right when Harper gave Jax her best 'puppy dog' look and begin to pout.

"Please Jackson. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Harper begged him.

Jax sighed as he felt himself giving in. He had always had a problem saying 'no' to her, which is what got him into trouble a lot with Gemma, but his sister was right about one thing, it would be better if she was drinking with him, at least that way he could keep an eye on her.

"Ok fine. But you can only have a couple and if mom finds out, I'm denying everything. I'll tell her you did it behind my back, I'm not getting blamed for this." Jax told her.

"Right, yeah, I'll tell mom it was all me." Harper said smiling, then added,"thanks big brother, love you."

"You only love me when I let you get away with shit." Jax said back.

"That is so not true, I always love you Jackson." Harper said, as she gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek.

Jax smiled as he hugged her back, then when she took a step back, he looked over at Juice and said,"make that four beers man."

"Ok." Juice said, as he nodded his head and turned to walk away.

"I'll help." Harper volunteered, as she followed along behind him. She figured this was a perfect chance for them to be alone.

The two quietly made their way to the bar, neither one saying anything at first, then while standing side by side at the bar as they waited for the bartender to come over toward them, Juice glanced over at her then said,"I'm sorry about Jax tagging along."

"It's ok." Harper said with a shrug, as she ordered their beers.

"He saw me leaving and asked where I was going. I didn't tell him I was meeting you, but I did tell him I was going to a bar and he wanted to come too. I didn't know how to talk him about of it." Juice explained, needing her to understand. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want to be alone with her cause that was the farthest thing from the truth. Every since they started whatever it was that was going on between them, he couldn't wait to get her alone, he just hoped she realized that.

"Seriously, Juice, it's ok." Harper said with a laugh, then added,"besides there was probably nothing you could say to stop him from tagging along and even if you tried, he would have brought up the fact that you are just a prospect and what he says goes. Don't try to talk him out of anything Juice, the last thing I want is to get you into any trouble with the club."

Juice nodded his head at her comment, then stepped a little closer to her as he said softly in her ear,"I just hate that we won't get any alone time together."

"Yeah me too." Harper said, as she turned her head to look at him. She looked over his shoulder and saw Beth flirting with Jax as usual, she raised her eyebrows in surprise though when she noticed Jax flirting right back. She smiled, feeling happy for her friend and cause a plan was starting to form in her mind. She looked back over at Juice then said,"maybe we can get some time alone after all. I got an idea."

Juice opened his mouth to ask her what the plan was, but before he could say a word, the beers were sat down in front of them. She grabbed two of the bottles, then turned and made her way back to the pool table with Juice walking along behind her with the other two bottles. He had no clue what her plan could be and with her there was no telling what she had in mind, but as long as it got them time alone from her brother and Beth, he was ok with whatever she was thinking.

Harper took a sip from one of the bottles as she walked over toward Beth and handed her the other bottle. Since the two girls had been best friends for years, Beth could always tell, even from one look, when Harper needed to talk. As she took the bottle from Harper's hand, she gave her a small nod, letting her know she understood the look she was giving her. She sat her bottle down on the table then announced that she needed to visit the restroom then waited a moment for Harper to innocently volunteer to go with her. Neither boy realizing it was all a plan for the girls to talk alone.

"Ok, what do you need?" Beth asked, as soon as the two girls walked into the empty girl's restroom.

"What makes you think I need something?" Harper asked, playing dumb.

"Cause I know you." Beth said matter-of-fact, then added,"plus you have your scheming face on."

Harper laughed at her comment then said,"I love that you know me so well. I would be lost without my bestie."

"Ok now I know you need something. You're sucking up to me." Beth said back with a laugh.

"Ok you're right, I do need something from you, but it's a good thing and I bet you're going to love it." Harper said, then begin to explain,"I need you to distract Jax so I can be alone with Juice. Just flirt with him or..."

"Ok, done." Beth said quickly, interrupting her, then added,"besides I am always flirting with him, so it's not like it's a hard job to do."

"See I knew you would love it." Harper said with a laugh, then added,"but I need you to step it up. When I give you the signal, I need you to do something big to distract him. Like get him to dance with you or something."

"Ok, but when he falls head over heels in love with me, you only have yourself to blame." Beth joked.

"Yeah, yeah, you have my word. If that happened, I won't bitch about it." Harper said back with a laugh, then she took a step forward as she gave Beth a hug and said,"thanks for your help best friend."

"No problem." Beth said, then added,"seriously, no problem at all. Flirting with Jax is your best plan ever."

Harper laughed at her comment, then linked her arm with Beth's arm as she said,"alright, let's go have some fun then."

_- o0o -_

_a/n - hello readers! Hope you are still enjoying this story. I know it's starting off slow and it's mainly just a lot of teasing and so on going on between her and Juice but soon there will be actually drama happening. I got a lot of good things planned. For now it's just showing the fun side of things as they start a little fling, but before long feelings will start to creep in and things will get better or at least that is the plan lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Big thanks to **lederra**, **LionHeartMisfit** and **Iris RainbowWolf** for reviewing. Happy reading =}_


	6. A Night Full of Interruptions

_**- A Night Full of Interruptions -**_

As soon as the two girls left the restroom, they joined Jax and Juice over at the pool table to play a few games. The Teller siblings played against Beth and Juice a few times, beating them every time. Then they decided to play boys vs girls a couple of times which ended up in a tie. Finally they decided to switch partners, Jax and Beth against Harper and Juice.

Beth was happily doing her job of keeping Jax distracted, although she didn't really see it as a job, flirting with Jax was definitely one of her favorite pastimes. While she was doing that, Harper was able to shoot some flirty smiles toward Juice and tease him a few times whenever she would walk past him, rubbing her butt against him. After doing that a couple of times, she could tell he was about to snap and she couldn't help but smile about that, knowing she was turning him on was a big turn on for her.

The small group continued to play for a few minutes longer until Juice drank the last bit of his beer then left to go to the restroom. Harper, seeing her perfect chance to get him alone, gave Beth the signal, telling her that she needed a big distracted for Jax so she can slip away. Beth gave her a short nod in understanding, then gasp in surprise when a new song begin to play from the jukebox.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Beth said dramatically, as she begin to swing her hips from side to side while singing along to the song. She looked over at Jax and smiled, happy to see that he was watching her, then said,"come dance with me."

Jax nodded his head and smiled as she grabbed the front of his cut and pulled him toward the side where a few other couples were dancing. He normally wasn't the dancing type, but he wasn't about to turn down a dance from a hot girl, even if that girl was his sister's best friend. It was no secret that Beth had a crush on him, he had been knowing that for years and he had needs so why not take advantage of it.

Harper stayed at the table for a couple of minutes as she finished her beer and made sure Jax wouldn't notice if she walked away, but she could tell Beth had his full attention, which honestly creeped her out a little. The thought of her brother and best friend doing something, sure she would be happy for her best friend, but the mental picture of them actually hooking up made her cringe.

She sat her bottle down and quickly shook her head, the last thing she needed was to get herself distracted. She looked over at Jax one last time, seeing that he was completely into Beth at the moment, then turned around to make her toward the back of the building where the restrooms were.

As soon as Juice walked out of the men's room, she rushed toward him, taking him by surprise as she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards into the woman's restroom. She kept pushing him into the restroom until his back slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the small room.

"Damn girl you scared me. I didn't know who was pushing me at first." Juice said, as he rested his hands on her hips, itching to pull her closer.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Harper asked, as she flashed him that smirk he was really starting to love.

Juice shook his head as he finally pulled her toward him and placed his lips against hers. They kissed for a few moments then he moved his lips across her jaw and made his way toward her ear before whispering,"the only girl I want right now is you."

Harper bit her bottom lip and quietly moaned, feeling chills down her spine at his words and his warm breath against her skin. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the leather from his cut, then mumbled,"say it again."

Juice ran one of his hands up her body and laid it on the side of her neck, bringing her face closer to his to give her a slow, teasing kiss before pulling back. He looked in her eyes and smiled as he said slowly,"I... want... you."

"If you say to clean your room or put up laundry, I'm going to kick you in the balls." Harper added with a laugh, as she took a small step back to look at him.

Juice laughed as he placed a hand over his private area instinctively just in case she tried, then said,"you better not hurt my boys."

"Don't tease me and I won't." Harper joked back, then added,"besides I think we have teased each other enough."

"I think you're right, so get over here." Juice said smiling, as he grabbed her belt loop and pulled her back toward him as the two begin to kiss again.

Harper wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping as he slip a hand under the tank top she was wearing and laid his hand flat on her bare back. Feeling his warm hand against her skin as he begin to move it up and down her back was almost more than she could take. She could feel her whole body come alive with one touch.

Juice, wanting to be in control, took a step from the wall to turn her around and push her against the wall, causing her to gasp in surprise before his mouth landed on hers again. After a few more kisses, he kissed over to the side of her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling on her skin. She knew he was probably leaving a mark on her neck, but at the moment she didn't care, right now all she wanted was to feel his hands and lips on her skin more. She threw her head back and moaned as he nibbles turned into bites and he bit into the spot on her neck that always turned her on. He grinned against her skin, happy that he found her turn on spot and bit into it again, causing her to arch her back and push up against him.

"I-I thought we weren't teasing anymore." Harper mumbled, as another moan escaped.

"I'm not teasing." Juice said, as he lifted his head to look at her, then added with a grin,"ok I was, but only cause I love feeling your body quiver when I touch you or kiss you."

"Like this." He said, as he lowered his head toward her neck to kiss the side of her neck again then begin to kiss up toward her ear. He nibbled on her ear before whispering in it,"when I hear your breathing pick up or hear you moan it makes me want you that much more."

"Well I'm right here for the taking. No more waiting." Harper breathed out.

"No more waiting." Juice repeated, as he reached forward to unbutton her pants.

With her blue jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, he reached to pull them down and had just pulled them down pass her butt when the bathroom door swung open, both had forgot earlier to lock it, but thankfully it was just Beth who had walked into the room.

"Oh God! Sorry!" Beth called out, as she placed a hand over her eyes.

"Jeez Beth, very bad timing." Harper joked, as she pulled her pants back up and buttoned them.

"I'm sorry." Beth said again, then added,"I didn't know you two were back here."

"It's my fault, I should have locked the door. I'm just glad it was you who walked in and not someone else." Harper said, then added with a laugh,"you can look now by the way."

Beth removed her hand then said,"yes, please, next time lock the door."

"I'm locking it and pushing something against it next time." Juice added, causing both girls to chuckle.

"We should probably get back out there anyway. Has Jax noticed we were gone?" Harper asked Beth.

"I don't think so. I've done a very good job of keeping him distracted." Beth said with a smirk on her face.

"Ew! I don't even want to know how you kept him distracted." Harper said with a laugh.

"Yeah I don't want that image in my mind." Juice added.

"Me either." Harper said, agreeing with him then added,"well I guess we should all go back out there now. I think Jax will notice us all gone."

"You two go ahead first. I need a minute." Juice said painfully. After getting all worked up with no release he was feeling very sensitive.

"Aw, is someone having a problem." Harper teased, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his, making his problem worse.

Juice bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning at having her so close to him again. He was close to finishing what they started and not care if Beth saw or not. He slipped his hands into her back pants pocket to rest his hands on her butt as he pulled her even closer to him. She felt tingles all over her body at feeling how badly he wanted her right now, but before either one could get lost in each other, Beth spoke up and said,"think of your grandma."

"What?" Juice and Harper asked at the same time, as they turned their heads to look at the curly blonde who was still standing at the bathroom door.

"You know just think of something that turns you off so you won't be turned on anymore." Beth explained.

"Right, I get it." Harper said to her, then she turned her head back to look at a confused Juice. "So instead of thinking about how hot and sexy I am." She began to say as she leaned forward to give him a short, teasing kiss then she took a step back and added,"just think of something so horrible that you couldn't even imagine having sex with. Like... Clay in a dress or Jax in a thong or Tig..."

"I got it, I got it, please don't finish that sentence." Juice begged her.

"See, problem solved." Harper pointed out with a laugh.

Juice walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her toward him as he said softly for only her to hear,"it's a temporary solution to the problem, but you still owe me."

"Soon." Harper promised him, as she rubbed her butt against the front of his pants.

"Ok I know you two are really horny for each other, but I actually did need to use to bathroom." Beth said to them, then looked at Juice as she continued,"so you got to go."

Once Juice was gone and the two girls were alone, Harper glanced over to look at Beth, who had a big grin on her face. Harper tilted her head to the side with a sigh then said,"don't say it. I know what you are thinking."

"What?" Beth answered innocently, then added,"all I was going to say is that you two look cute together."

"Yeah I'm sure that is all you were thinking." Harper said sarcastically. She knew exactly the type of thoughts running through her best friend's head. It was more of that love and fairy tale bullshit that she didn't want to hear about. When Beth opened her mouth to say something else, Harper pointed to a bathroom stall then said with a laugh,"I don't want to hear it. Go."

Beth laughed back as she threw up her hands in surrender then took a few steps back as she said,"ok fine. I won't tell you the way he was looking at you then when you were not looking."

Harper rolled her eyes and chuckled as she turned around to look in the mirror while Beth walked into a stall. She ran her fingers through her hair, combing it out, trying to fix it after the make-out session with Juice. She didn't have to ask Beth how he was looking at her, she already had a good idea how he was looking at her.

He was probably looking at her like all the other guys she had dated looked at her, like she was nothing but a quick and easy lay and sure she might come off as easy, but honestly she wasn't really that way. Yeah she was a flirt and dated a lot, but she didn't have sex with every guy she had dated, she was actually picky about who she screwed even if the rumors around school said otherwise.

People have a lot of misconceptions about her and instead of trying to fight it all, she just let them believe what they wanted. She played the role and had fun, that way everyone was a winner. The guy got to date the 'easy' girl, she got to go out and have fun and if she really liked the guy she took it a step further, if not they ended things and they both moved on to someone new. The only thing she didn't like was when the guy would go around saying they had sex anyways, the first few times that happened she tried to fight the rumors, but no one believed her. No one knew about the times she went home, shut herself up in her room and cried all evening. After doing that more times then she wanted to admit, she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and give them what they wanted. It might not be the best idea she ever had but at least she wasn't sitting at home crying anymore.

She shook her head, pushing those old thoughts out and thought back to what Beth said. She hated to admit it but she was actually curious about how Juice was looking at her. Was he looking at her like other guys had or was it a different way, she hoped for a different way but knew she was probably wrong. It wouldn't hurt to ask though right?

"So..." Harper begin to say, as she nervously ran her hand through her hair again then continued,"how-how was Juice looking at me?"

"I thought you didn't want to know." Beth teased, as she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"I was just wondering, you know, just making conversation." Harper said, trying to play it off but Beth saw right through her.

Beth chuckled as she begin to wash her hands then said,"I know you have everyone fooled with the whole 'I'm just having fun' thing. You even think you have me fooled and I let you think I believe it but I know you Harp. Dating around is not what you really want. I know deep down you want that one guy who is different. That guy who shows you that not all guys are the same. The guy who shows you, you are more than just a screw. I know you want that."

Harper looked down at the floor, neither confirming or denying her comment, then she cleared her throat as she looked up and said,"we should probably get back out there. The boys are probably wondering what is taking so long."

Beth nodded her head but didn't say anything as Harper turned around to walk to the door. She waited until Harper went to open the door then spoke up and said,"to answer your question... that's the way he was looking at you."

"What?" Harper asked confused, as she turned around to face Beth.

"The way Juice was looking at you. He wasn't looking at you like you were just a screw. He was looking like he liked being around you and wanted to know more about you. I think he's one of the good ones, Harp." Beth answered with a smile.

"Good to know." Harper said, as a wide smile appeared on her face. She turned back around to leave until Beth called out her name, causing her to turn around again to see what she wanted.

Beth walked closer to her and pushed her hair off her neck to get a closer look then begin to laugh when she realized what it was. "You've been marked." she said, as she continued to laugh.

"Damn it Juice." Harper mumbled with a small laugh, as she laid her hand on the hickey that was on her neck.

Beth reached into her purse and pulled out a small compact of foundation then handed it to her. Harper walked back over to the mirror to apply the make-up, covering up the small bruise the best she could before the two girls finally walked out of the restroom and made their way back through the crowded bar. She saw her brother right away and made her way toward him with Beth following along behind her.

"Where you two been?" Jax asked, when the two girls got closer.

"Bathroom." They answered at the same time.

"I'll never understand why chicks have to go to the bathroom in packs and stay gone for ever." Jax said with a laugh, then asked,"what exactly do you do in there?"

"Girly things." Beth answered simply. Knowing there was no way they could tell him what really went on in the restroom earlier.

"If we told you, then we would have to kill you." Harper joked with a sly smirk.

"I will never understand girls." Jax mumbled, as he turned back the bottle of beer that was in his hand, finishing it.

"Where's Juice?" Harper asked nonchalant, as she fought the urge to look around for him but didn't want to chance Jax catching her.

"At the bar getting more beers." Jax answered.

Harper nodded her head at his answer then casually turned her head to look over at the bar, exposing her neck for a moment, giving Jax a peek at the hickey on her neck, although he wasn't sure what it was when he saw it.

"What's that?" Jax asked her with a confused expression on his face.

"What's what?" Harper asked, as she turned her head back to look at him.

"That." Jax said, as he pointed at her neck.

Harper felt her eyes widen slightly when she realized exactly what he was talking about. She subconsciously laid a hand on her neck as she stuttered a few times, trying to quickly think of a lie.

Normally she could think of one off the top of her head, but Jax had honestly caught her off guard. As she racked her brain, thinking of a reasonable explanation, Beth raised her eyebrows in concern as she looked back and forth between the siblings. She wanted to help her best friend, but was also caught off guard and was coming up blank until a upbeat song begin to play from the jukebox, giving her a plan. It was time to act like a silly drunk to draw attention from Harper.

"Whoo!" Beth suddenly cheered out, taking the siblings by surprised. She threw her arms in the air as she cheered out again then said,"I love this song. Harp, do you remember this song? It's one of the songs we used for a dance routine last year."

"Yeah, I remember." Harper said, as she shot her a smile, knowing what she was doing and thanking her for it.

"How did it go again?" Beth asked, as she moved her feet, doing the basic footwork that was in the routine then moved her hips from side to side before throwing her arms in the air and doing a spin.

"No, it was spin then arms." Harper corrected her, as she did the dance move to show her. Even though it was a old routine she still knew it like the back of her hand, which made sense since as co-captain she was the one who came up with it.

"Oh right. I remember now." Beth said, then added,"then came the booty shake."

"Right." Harper said with a laugh, as the two girls begin the dance again.

As the two begin to shake their butts, Juice walked over toward Jax, who was leaned against a pool table watching Beth. Juice honestly didn't even notice the blonde dancing, his eyes were locked on Harper as the two girls were dancing.

"Looks like I came back at the right time." Juice joked, as he stood beside Jax and handed him a beer.

"Hey man, careful." Jax said, as a friendly warning when he saw Juice watching Harper.

"I-I was kidding. I wasn't checking them out or anything." Juice stuttered. He was only half lying, he wasn't checking them both out, just Harper but he knew Jax would not be happy to hear that.

"Good. Keep it that way and I won't have to kick your ass." Jax said with a laugh, as he took a swallow from the beer bottle.

Juice, not knowing what to say back, softly chuckled then took a sip of his beer. He hoped Jax was just kidding around, but he had a feeling he was more serious than kidding when it came to his sister.

To keep from watching her any longer, he decided to glance around the bar, trying to find something to distract himself but felt his anger rise when he noticed he wasn't the only one who had been watching Harper. Several men around the bar were drooling while watching her dance around. He looked back over at her with a scowl on his face and thought about walking over toward her to stop her from dancing even further, not caring if it made Jax suspicious or not, but thankfully the song came to an end and the two girls stopped in a fit of giggles.

When another song started, Beth skipped over to Jax and without a word grabbed his hand, leading him away from the pool tables and toward the other side of the building to begin dancing together again, leaving Harper alone with Juice, which she did not mind, but she was surprised when she looked over at him and noticed a frown on his face.

"Why so grumpy? Did you not enjoy the dance?" Harper asked jokingly, as she walked closer to him.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one." Juice mumbled, as he gestured around the room at all the men still staring at her. He knew he shouldn't care who was looking at her, he knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did... a lot.

"Hmm, I didn't even notice." Harper said, as glanced around in surprise, giving the men a shy wave then looked back at Juice and added,"I'm use to being the star of most guys wet dreams."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Juice asked.

"Like I said I'm use to it." Harper said with a shrug. She remembered what she was thinking about earlier in the restroom then said,"when guys look at me all they see me as is the fun, easy girl. That's who I am."

"That's not who you are Harper. Not everyone thinks that way." Juice argued, then took a step closer to her to say softly in her ear,"I don't think that way."

Harper looked down at the floor and smiled at his comment. She wanted to believe that was true, she wanted to believe he meant that. She remembered earlier when Beth told her about the way she had caught Juice looking at her and she wanted to believe that but she had caught him more than once staring at her with lust in his eyes. She knew what he was really thinking when he looked at her.

She lifted her head to look at him then rolled her eyes as she said,"yeah right. I know what you really think when you look at me. You're thinking about what position you want me in when you finally get in my pants."

"Not true." Juice said, then joked,"I'm also thinking of location too."

"See I knew it!" Harper said with a laugh.

Juice laughed along with her then said,"nah, but seriously thought Harp, you are more than the fun, easy girl. I mean sure you are fun to be around, but you're not easy."

"Then what am I?" Harper asked with a smile.

Juice walked closer to her until he was standing on her left side, then he whispered in her ear,"you're beautiful..." Next he begin to walk around her as he continued,"smart, sexy..."

When he got around to her right side, he paused as he reached toward the pool table to pick up a pool cue. He held it toward her as he added with a smile,"and a kick-ass pool player."

"I am pretty kick-ass." Harper agreed, as she took the stick from his hand with a smile.

"Wanna play?" Juice asked, as he nodded his head toward the table.

"You know I do." Harper answered.

Juice nodded his head and smiled as he begin to grab the pool balls from the table to start a new game. She watched him for a few moments then asked,"so are we playing for fun or making it interesting again with a bet?"

"Oh we are betting again and I know exactly what I want when I win." Juice said, as he looked over at her with a grin on his face.

"If it's to clean or put up anything, I am _not_ doing it." Harper said, as she folded her arms across her chest to show him how serious she was.

Juice chuckled at the expression on her face then said,"don't worry. I'm not taking about cleaning rooms or putting up laundry."

"What do you want then?" Harper asked with a smirk, as she laid her hands on the table and leaned toward him.

Juice looked over toward the small dance floor to make sure Jax was still being distracted by Beth before he looked back over at Harper. He walked behind her and laid his hands on her hips before leaning toward her and whisper in her ear,"I want to finish what we started."

Harper bit her lip to hold back a moan as he nibbled on her ear before taking a step back so they won't get caught. She wished she could have taken a step closer to him so they could finish things now, but with her brother in the building, she knew it was best to keep her distance from him or at least try to.

With that thought in mind, she walked to the head of the pool table and leaned back against the wall before looking at him as she jokingly asked,"I thought you said I wasn't easy?"

"You're not." Juice said,as he walked over toward her. He leaned toward her to say softly for any her to hear,"but I did say you are sexy, which you are and you're also a damn good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself." Harper said back with a smile.

Juice smiled back at her comment and fought hard not to kiss her. She was already leaning against a wall, it would be so easy for him to press her against it and have his way with her, but sadly he knew he couldn't do that. At least not now while they were in public with her big brother in the room. But even with that thought in mind, he couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps closer to her as the two stared at each other with smiles upon their faces. They could hear people talking loudly around them, but had no idea what they were saying or what was going on. At the moment it was like they were in their own little world.

Unfortunately their little moment didn't last to long, they were quickly brought back to reality when a beer bottle came flying toward them and hit the wall, shattering near Harper's head, causing her to jump and gasp in surprise. Juice rushed forward and threw his arms over her head, trying to cover her as best as he could as liquid and glass begin to rain down on them.

"What the hell?" Juice mumbled angrily, as he kept her head covered while he glanced around behind them to see two men fighting over a leggy blonde and figured one of them had thrown the bottle while fighting. When he didn't see any other beer bottles being thrown toward them, he turned his head back to look at her as he removed his arms from her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as he fluffed out her hair to knock out any pieces of glass that might have landed in her hair. After his eyes and hands roamed over her, making sure there were no cuts on her head or anywhere else, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. He wanted to keep her close to him, he wanted to protect her and he didn't care if Jax or anyone saw cause right now all he wanted was to get her out of the building before the fight got out of hand, which is normally what happened during a bar fight.

Harper nodded her head at his question then opened her mouth to speak until she looked over his shoulder and felt her eyes widen in surprise when she saw more guys joining the fight. She could tell this was the type of bar fight that could quickly get out of control like Juice had feared. Not only were more and more people joining in and begin to throw punches at whoever was closest to them, but the fight took a turn for the worst when one of the guys pulled out a knife.

All it took was one person to see the knife then all hell broke loose. The people who weren't involved with the fight, being to push and shove others aside as they tried to make their way out of the building. As the people rushed past them, they got pushed around a few times, but thankfully they were never separated from each other since Juice kept a arm around her waist the whole time as he tried to make his way toward an exit. He knew he should probably jump in and try to get the fight under control like he had seen Jax and the others do in the past, but right now all he wanted was to get Harper out, then he would try to help.

"Wait... wait a minute Juice." Harper called out, as she came to a stop and begin to look around, scanning the rowdy crowd, then added,"we got to find Jax and Beth. We can't leave them."

Juice shook his head as he begin to pull her toward the nearest exit again as he said,"no. I'm getting you out of here first, then I'll look for them."

Harper opened her mouth to argue but before she could say a word, Juice was pushed roughly from behind, causing him to knock her down then falling down on top of her, knocking the wind out of her.

"Shit! I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Juice asked, as he pushed himself up but stayed close enough above her to keep her covered as people ran past them.

"Yes." Harper breathed out, as she took several deep breaths.

Juice sighed in relief at her answer, he would never forgive himself if he had hurt her, even if it was an accident. Now more than ever, he really needed to get her out of the bar before something bad did happen to her. He glanced around and swore quietly to himself as more people rushed past them, making it hard for them to stand up from the floor. All he could do now was try to protect her from the stampede of people until the coast was clear enough to stand up.

Juice wasn't sure how long they had been on the floor trying to avoiding being stepped on when he heard Jax yelling out his sister's name. He turned his head toward the voice as he called out,"I got her, Jax."

"Where the hell are you?" Jax yelled back over the crowd.

"Right here." Juice yelled, as he raised his arm, hoping Jax could see him.

"Where?" Jax yelled again. All he wanted was to find his sister so he could get her and the prospect out of harms way, then he was going to take care of all the assholes who started this fight.

Thankfully when Juice called out again, Jax was able to follow his voice and locate them. He froze for a moment when he saw the two on the floor. He could barely see Harper since Juice was covering her up and he had a moment of panic as he worried that something had happened to her. He pushed a few people aside as he squatted down beside them then asked,"is she ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jax. Where's Beth?" Harper asked, as she sat up.

"She's ok. She's outside. Which is where you're heading. Let's go." Jax said, as he and Juice helped her up from the floor.

Once they were all standing, Jax looked at Juice then said,"hold on to her, do not let her go until we are outside."

Juice nodded his head then reached out to gladly hold her hand. As Jax begin to walk away, Juice gave her a quick squeeze and smile before following along behind him, pulling her with him. They were almost to the exit when he felt her being pulled away from him. He spun around to see an oversized drunk man with his arms around Harper.

"Where you going pretty girl?" Juice heard the man asked her, as she screamed at him to let her go and beat her fist against his chest.

"Hey!" Juice yelled out at him, as he walked toward them. When the man lifted his head to look at him, he didn't say a word as he raised his arm and punched the man right in his nose, causing him to remove his arms from around Harper.

Juice reached out to grab her arm to pull her behind him. He yelled out Jax's name then passed Harper over to him as the drunk man charged toward Juice, slamming him into a pool table.

Harper screamed out as she watched Juice fall down to the floor. When she saw the drunk man reach down to pick Juice up, she went to take a step toward them, wanting to help, but before she could move a muscle, Jax pushed her toward a door and yelled at her to go. She stood still for a moment as she watched Jax rush over to help Juice, then turned around and ran outside. She hated to leave them, but she knew if she joined in on the fight it would make things worse. They would be more worried about her then the fight and that could get them hurt. She would never forgive herself if she got them hurt or worse.

Once outside, she scanned the parking lot and sighed in relief when she saw her blonde headed friend. She called out her name and rushed toward her, hugging the other girl.

"Are you ok?" Harper asked her after the hug.

"Yeah. Are you?" Beth asked back.

Harper nodded her head to answer, then asked,"what the hell happened in there? Me and Juice were going to play a game of pool then the next thing I know a bottle shattered near my head."

"I really don't know. We saw two guys fighting over some girl then more guys joined the fight and when someone yelled out that there was a knife, Jax pushed me toward the exit and told me to wait out here." Beth answered.

"Yeah that's pretty much what he did to me too." Harper added, as she looked over at the building, worried about the two boys still inside.

"Where is Jax by the way? I thought he went back in to get you and Juice." Beth asked.

"Some asshole grabbed me and Juice punched him. After Jax pushed me toward the door both of them started fighting the guy." Harper answered.

"Do you think they will be ok? Should we do something?" Beth asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It's Jax and Juice. Of course they will be ok." Harper said, trying to convince Beth and herself. She knew the two boys could handle themselves but she wasn't sure how many people inside had weapons on them and her mind instantly went to the worst case scenario as she feared one or both getting stabbed or worse.

For the next few minutes, the two girls stayed silent as they watched people running out of the exits and looked for Juice and Jax among the crowd. Harper took a deep breath then slowly released it as she tried to keep herself calm. She thought she was about to go crazy as they waited until finally the two boys came running out of the bar. She tapped Beth's arm to point in their direction before rushing off to meet them half-way. She quickly gave Jax a hug then moved over toward Juice and gasped in surprise when she saw that he had a busted lip and the beginning of a black eye.

"Oh, my God!" Harper called out, as she reached out to lightly touch his eye, not caring that Jax could be watching at the moment.

Juice shrugged as he tried to act like it was no big deal, then said,"what can I say? Fatty can fight."

Harper chuckled at his comment then asked,"are you ok?"

Juice nodded his head and smiled when he saw the concern look on her face. It had been a long time since someone had been concern about him and it was a nice feeling, something he could get use to.

"He's good, I'm good, we're all good, but we need to get out of here. I heard someone say they had called the cops." Jax said, then he looked at his sister as he added,"and if mom finds out you were here and in the middle of a bar fight, she will kill us both."

Harper nodded her head, knowing that he was right, as Beth spoke up and pointed behind her,"my car is somewhere over there."

"No, no way am I letting either one of you drive. You have both been drinking." Jax said, then added,"me and Juice will take you girls home then come back for your car tomorrow."

"Ooh! I'll ride Jax!" Beth called out, as she raised her hand causing the other three to laugh. Then when she realized what she said, she begin to laugh, then added,"I mean, I'll ride with Jax."

"You know you meant the first one." Harper joked.

"Well let's go then darling." Jax said to Beth, as he held out his hand for her to take.

Beth giggled as she gladly took his hand, they took a few steps then Jax turned around to point to Harper then Juice as he said,"take her straight home. I'm trusting you man."

"Got it." Juice said with a nod. He was honored that Jax trusted him enough to take his sister home, although if he knew what he wanted to do to his sister once he got her home, he probably wouldn't be so quick to trust him.

"Oh, and put some ice on that." Jax added, as he pointed to Juice's face before he and Beth continued to walk away toward his bike.

"Wow, you should feel special." Harper said to him once they were alone, then added,"Jax doesn't trust just anyone to take me home."

Juice smiled as he nodded his head, then he reached out to wrap a arm around her waist as he said,"let's get you home."

_- o0o -_

Several minutes later, Harper climbed off the back of Juice's bike after he parked it in her driveway. She removed the helmet and handed it back to him as she gave him a smile to thank him.

"Where's Gemma and Clay?" Juice asked, as he looked over at the dark house.

"Date night. They'll probably be gone for a little bit longer if you wanted to come in." Harper answered. She waited a few seconds for him to answer, but when he didn't say anything she added,"Jax did say you should put some ice on your face and we have ice, so..."

"So... sounds like a good idea." Juice finished for her, as he got off of the bike and followed her inside the house.

Harper led him into the kitchen and pointed to a chair at the table, telling him to sit down as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer. She walked over to him and handed him the bag, telling him to put it on his eye then turned around to walk over toward the refrigerator again. But before she opened the freezer again, she opened a drawer beside the refrigerator to take out a clean wash cloth then filled it with a few cubes of ice before walking back over to him.

Once she was in front of him, she laid the cloth against his lip, causing him to hiss out in pain when the cold cloth touched the cut on his lip. She quickly apologized and pulled the rag away, feeling bad for hurting him.

"It's ok." Juice said to her, as he reached out to lightly grab her wrist and brought the cloth back against his lip.

Harper took a few steps closer to him until she was standing in between his legs. With one hand holding the rag, she placed her other one on the back of his neck, giving him a light massage to relieve any pain he might be feeling, which he was grateful for. He groaned and dropped his head, resting it against her chest as she continued to rub the back of his neck. She laid the wash cloth full of ice on the table to use both of her hands as she went from his neck to his shoulders as she continued the massage.

"Thank you by the way." Harper said softly, then added,"for getting me out of the bar and for protecting me."

Juice raised his head to look up at her then said,"you don't have to thank me. There's no way I was going to leave you behind."

As Harper smiled at his comment, he added,"I'm just sorry our date got ruined."

"This was a date?" Harper asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah." Juice answered quickly, then added when her saw her expression,"I mean, it-it was a date right?"

Harper nodded her head as a huge grin appeared on her face. Even though she had told Beth earlier that she and Juice were just hanging out, she had secretly hoped it was a date. She just figured he wouldn't want to call it that. Most guys she had went out with didn't 'date', they just wanted to hang out and get into her pants. She thought Juice would be the same, but was slowly starting to find out he was completely different from any guy she had met before and she liked that, a lot.

"Yeah. Yeah it was date." She said, as she continued to smile.

"I guess we'll just have to make the next one even better." Juice suggested, as he smiled up at her.

"Yeah, we will." Harper said back, then added,"the next one will be great."

"Mm-hm." Juice agreed, then said,"hopefully there will be no bar fights, no brothers tagging along, no interruptions."

"Speaking of no interruptions... we are alone right now in this big house. Just you and me and did I mention that we were alone." Harper joked.

Juice glanced around the kitchen with a grin on his face before he looked at her and said,"you know you're right. We are alone in this big house. Wonder what we can do, just you and me in this big house."

"Hmm, I wonder." Harper said back with a laugh, then squealed out in surprise when Juice wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him.

As she sat down on his lap, wrapping her legs around him, he kept one of his arms around her waist to hold her then ran the other one up her side. When he reached her neck, he rested the hand on the side of her neck and pulled her face toward his, lightly pressing his lips against her for a sweet kiss. The kiss started out slow and tender, as they both tried to be careful to not hit the small cut on the side of his lip, but before long the kissing increased as the two couldn't get enough of each other.

Juice groan out loud when she shifted on his lap, getting closer to the bulge in his pants and begin to kiss across his jaw then down the side of his neck. As much as he was enjoying her lips on his skin, he was missing the feel of her lips against his. Needing to feel them again, he reached out and placed a hand on the side of her face, pulling her back toward him and capturing her lips for a passionate kiss.

Without even thinking, Harper nibbled his bottom lip near the cut, causing him to hiss out in pain as he quickly pulled his head back, hitting it on the back of the chair.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry Juice." Harper called out, as she laid a hand on the back of his head to rub it, hoping to comfort him.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to." Juice said with a pained expression on his face.

"You need more ice?" Harper asked, as she lightly touched the cut on his lip.

Juice shook his head then glanced up to look at the clock on the wall before saying,"no I'm ok. Besides I should probably get going before Gemma and Clay come home."

"Yeah it would be pretty awkward if they walked in right now." Harper said with a laugh. She stood up from the chair then added,"plus I should take a shower and wash out the beer from my hair before they get here."

Juice closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of her naked in the shower, the warm water raining down on her as she ran her hands over her body, getting soapy and...

While deep in thought, he bit his bottom lip out of habit and swore out loud when he accidentally bit his sore lip. Harper glanced over at him with a concern look as she asked him if he was ok.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Juice mumbled, as he stood up then added,"I'm just going to go. I need to take a shower too, a cold one, thanks to you."

Harper chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck then suggested,"or we can save water and take one together."

"You have no idea how badly I want to do that." Juice said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist then added,"but with our luck Gemma will walk in and catch us."

"True. We do have bad luck when it comes to hooking up." Harper said with a laugh.

"Hopefully that'll change soon." Juice said, as he rested his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer as he rested his forehead against hers with a pained expression on his face. He didn't know how much longer he could handle the teasing and interruptions, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted a girl before and he was going to do whatever to get her.

"Soon." Harper repeated with a smile.

Juice smiled back before pressing his lips against her for another kiss. He kept it short, fearing if they got started again he would not be able to stop, then took a step back from her, both with a disappointed expression on their faces. Then as much as he hated to, he told her 'good night' and made his way toward the front door.

When Harper heard him start up his bike, she walked into the living room and watching him drive away with a smile on her face. She had to admit, despite all the bad things that happened, like Jax tagging along, the interruptions and the bar fight, she still had a great time and she knew it was all because of Juice.

Just being with him made her smile, of course the making out was great too, but just being around him was enough to make her happy. Of course that didn't mean she was falling in love or anything, she didn't believe in that, but maybe it meant they were becoming friends, which was something she could handle. Anything more than friends terrified her cause when two people became more and started to care about each other, someone always got their hearts broken and with her luck, she would be the one hurt in the end. She couldn't let that happen. No matter what, she wasn't falling for anyone, cause she didn't trust them enough to catch her.

_- o0o -_

_a/n - hello readers! Sorry this chapter took so long. Real life kept getting in the way lol. But I hope the long chapter makes up for the wait. I'll try to get the next chapter wrote and posted as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story to your favorites. Also thank you to __**HappysSweetOldLady**__, __**LionHeartMisfit**__, __**Iris RainbowWolf **__and __**Sage Londyn**__ for reviewing. Hope you enjoy, happy reading =}_


End file.
